The Survivor, The Wanderer, and The Courier(re-writing)
by Billmastergamin115
Summary: Three legends, the numbers on their vault jumpsuits were legendary in the Boston, D.C, and Mojave. they battled many creatures foes, and fate would have all of them meet, in 2282 war breaks out between the Brotherhood and NCR, but the Enclave, not just in the ruins of America, in Canada, United Kingdom and former allies of America have a planned to destroy both NCR & BOS for a NWO.
1. Courier Six

Games » Fallout » **111, 101, 21 (on hold until FO4 comes out)** Author: Billmastergamin115 1. Courier Six 2. The Lone Wanderer Rated: M - English - Hurt/Comfort/Adventure - Reviews: 2 - Published: 06-13-15 - Updated: 09-25-15 id:11311132

I know I deleted this once before, many of you reading this now probably don't know that because I deleted it before two hundred people had seen it, I felt like I needed more time to think of the story than just make it up as I go with most of my fanfics, well I'm not going to do that

;-`'

Location: Flagstaff, northern Arizona, 2282.

The NCR with the help of Courier managed to force itself right into Caesar's lands and capital of Flagstaff. After Caesar's death at the hands of the courier and his companions, the morale of the legion fell greatly, even greater after losing the second battle of Hoover dam.

Since then the legion was driven back by the NCR and its newfound morale and became the superpower of the west.

;-`'

NCR soldiers patrol the ruined city of flagstaff, leaving behind the hundreds of dead legionnaire's and centurions; watching for movement among the dead. Those who were still alive were shown no mercy and killed on the spot, a punishment for their rape, pillage and murder of hundreds of people.

The legion was truly gone, the NCR are left with no equal…so far. With the power of the Boomers aircraft bomber and the technology from the remnants of the Enclave, it was a chance to build a brighter future in the desert wastelands of the former America.

Courier six walked along side the NCR troopers who they were giving way for. She was being admired by some of the troopers, some just looked and others just did their job.

"Is that…SIX! The eight companions?" a soldier asked out loud next to two of his comrades. "no way." the other said. One was blinded by gas and asked. "what, you better not be-"

"No I'm serious. Must be here to finish off the legion like she did in the Mojave."

Six continued to walk with all eight of his/her companions; an alcoholic, a sniper, a Nightkin, a dog, an eyebot, a former Enclave member/doctor, a ghoul and a former BOS member.

She wore the armoured jumpsuit with a big 21 on the back

Six stopped in front of a building that was heavily defended by the legion. And still is right now. "stay here." six commanded the eight companions, this was something that had to be done alone.

Six looked at the pipboy on her left arm.

S: 10. All skills at maximum capacity.

P: 10. Health full

E: 10. Level: 50

C: 10. All perks

I: 10. All unique weapons

A: 10. All unique armour

L: 7. AP at maximum

(these are my actual special attributes. Ask me how to get them I can give you the details.)

Six walked forward with NCR soldiers rushing forward, some died before they got to where they needed to be. Six as always seemed to not get the attention of those who oppose her when she has allies around her.

It was the main city building that was the legions final stand against the NCR, like the Red army encircling the Reichstag near the end of world war 2.

She was then hit by a bullet. A lucky shot, but Six like always just shrugged it off and let it bleed, as she had a perk that makes her heal over time, it came in useful when she went to the Sierra Madre. So she continued walking forward.

Time was suddenly slowed down for Six. She looked at two NCR soldiers in cover, firing at the remnants of the legion. But a grenade landed in between the two. She shrapnel of the grenade pierced their bodies, the shockwave blasted them into the air.

Time for Six was still slow, and looked at the last remnants of the legion, still fighting a war they cannot win. "this must not continue" Six thought to herself.

Six continued to walk forwards and equipped two 9mm pistols and entered V.A.T.S mode and saw every legionnaire in sight, they were a bleeping light of green. After marking her targets heads, a ninety nine percent chance of hitting each and everyone of them-confirming the targets she made, she fired each and every bullet in less than five seconds, leaving only a single round in each magazine, what surprised every NCR soldier is that they were more than ten millimetres away, using duel pistols above the true range of a 9mm and didn't miss and killed every legionnaire and centurion in sight.

Some of the soldiers dropped their rifles while some advanced forward to storm the building. "It is funny how it's a war for us, and it's a walk in the park for her…" a trooper said.

Six continued to walk onwards into the building to see huge groups of legionnaires with the hands in the air, men, women and children all held at gunpoint by NCR soldiers.

"With your orders, we will fire when ready-"

"Stop! Six interrupted the soldiers with a loud and calm voice. "that wont be necessary. Let them go. These are victims of a regime that forced them to do what they were ordered, the victims of a mad man. Look into their eyes, it's clear they no longer wish to fight on. The war is over with the NCR victorious. Mercy killing will make you no better than they are. They are free to live the rest of their lives, without the oppressive rule of the legion," Six said.

An NCR commander walked up to Six with confusion on his face. "I don't believe that is your call to make. You are not part of the NCR military" he said.

"That may be so. Yes I'm not a soldier in the NCR, which means I will have no problem dealing with you myself. But that is where you're incorrect, by consent from general Oliver, you are to take my every command as if I were him, commander. Now I'm ordering you." six ordered calmly. "Stand down…" she said with anger.

The commander hesitated, but he then brought his knee up to ninety degrees and stopped in, bringing his feet together, with the stomping boots echoing through the room. "Yes, ma'am" he accepted

The NCR soldiers lowered their rifles and begin to help those in need, weapons were taken off and away from the last legionnaires. It was a time of freedom for those under the oppressive rule of the legion.

Six then walked on to find out what was inside the building, she looked at the men, women and children, though she didn't show it, it was clear in her eyes that she felt sorry for all of them equally.

She walked on until she looked to her left to see three yellow barrels with the words "Aqua Pura" painted in white. As she walked past it, a symbol was also painted on it, as she walked on, first came three cogs in a circle held up by wing like alter with a sword in the very centre pointing upwards-the brotherhood of steel.

Curious to see what this Aqua Pura is, she opened the lid to the barrel and emptied a dirty water bottle, she reached into the barrel to find out it is filled with a liquid, but waited until the bottle was filled. Six then pulled the filled bottle out of the barrel and saw a clear liquid: water.

To find out the difference, she drank the water and looked up the effects of the water. It's hydrating effects were two to three times better than averaged purified water, it was more fresh too and according to her pipboy it has twice as much oxygen and hydrogen, certainly was Pura.

Six looked at the commander. "Commander. Send a report to General Oliver immediately, this barrel belongs to the brotherhood of steel." she said.

"It seems the brotherhood has done some good after all with its technology" she muttered

The NCR was yet to face an enemy far greater than the legion, and Courier Six was going to face an Equal.

The East and The west will be forced into a combat for dominance over the land that once belonged to United States of America. Two equal powers, two equal rivals with companions who will fight alongside them until the day they fulfilled their debt to them.


	2. The Lone Wanderer

I thought I should surprise you with this early chapter, I know I said this would not be continued until the release of fallout 4, but that is just so I can learn more about The Sole Survivor(The character you play as in F4). Anyway, I may upload another after this, no guarantees.

;-`'

Location: The Capital Wasteland, the Citadel.

Year: 2282.

Four years ago, the Lone Wanderer introduced the Brotherhood of Steel to the Mothership Zeta and in the pas four years the technology has greatly progressed. Such as, Hardened and lighter steel for power armour, longer Microfusion cell charge and organic fuel duplicators and so on.

There is now a river filled with purified water across the wasteland, and nearly all radioactive monstrosities across the wasteland has died out, leaving the hero of the wasteland bored and decided to finally rest.

The Brotherhood knows him by the alias "The undefeated paladin" because of his SPECIAL attributes all naturally reaching 10, and has gone without rival his whole life. Until Elder, Lyons summoned him…

The Lone wanderer no longer wears his old blue and yellow vault jumpsuit. He now wears a white overcoat with a large black 101 on the back, with medium weight armour underneath from chest to feet. A new uniform for him to be recognised

(Retextured and re-meshed NCR Ranger armour without the helmet.)

The lone wanderer is a pale white Caucasian with snow-white hair due to Marie Antoinette syndrome, and glasses with silver eyes, his hair started whitening when he entered his twenties. His hair has curly strands that run down the back of his neck and past his ears and covers half his forehead.

During his time of peace he did a lot of reading, he got wise, he eventually went through mental training to make sure his emotions do not interfere with his work, then he can focus on everything else.

He does not get bored and his will in unbreakable.

He is now a sadist and barely feels any emotion. He keeps a very composed and unperturbed expression, he eventually forgot the people he knew in vault 101, or does not want to remember.

He enters through the doors to the citadel courtyard, which is now in better condition, now it had weight lifting machines, and anything else you would find in a fitness suite.

Many would stop and stare at the undefeated paladin, mostly in surprise or shock. Because he went out to exterminate the last of the Supermutants in D.C and many good paladins and initiates alike did not come back, and he did not seem to care as if they were mere objects destroyed in battle two months ago, and has not turned up since until now.

Many wondered what happened those long days to destroy the Supermutants, only few ever returned, those that did return know why the Lone Wanderer is the way he is now.

;-`'

The Lone Wanderer enters the laboratory to see Reginald Rothschild, the head scientist working on a melee yet ranged weapon for the Lone Wanderer. It is as a long board of wood with a handle with a handle guard, except the board is made of metal.

"I have your weapon ready; shall I give you a description of what it can do?" He asked. "Ok…" The Lone Wanderer said as he examined the new weapon."

"The board of metal is actually a blade made from nano-mites." Reginald said. He picks up the new weapon and shows the Lone Wanderer certain buttons and triggers of the handle. "The trigger activates and fires a bolt of lightning; it will reshape the blade into a barrel of a sort and fire. Press to open the barrel, hold to charge and let go to fire, press the trigger again to turn it into a blade again." Reginald explained.

"There are two buttons. The top one turns the board into a sharp blade that can cut through seven centimetres of hardened steel. The second button disperses the board to make a shield without impairing your vision; of course you will need to hold it upside down as the second button is at the rear end of the handle." He explained to the Lone wanderer as it grasped from his hands. "I used the same radioactive isotope in your pip-boy so it will never run out of battery. It will also only respond to your touch, it is fingerprint protected, so no one else can use it. Press the trigger and the blade button at the same time to holster the blade and you can place it on your belt." He explained.

"Thank you, Rothchild." The Lone wanderer said as he examined the blade in its blunt form. "It is thanks to you that you gave us this alien technology, we can have Liberty Prime up and running in a few months, we will have all the power and tools we will ever need." Rothchild explained. The Lone wanderer did not seem to care what he had to say.

Reginald sighs and places a hand on the Lone Wanderers shoulder. "I know that day affected you greatly, but you cannot mourn forever, she would want you to move on." He said. The lone Wanderer then gave a death stare at Reginald. "You would be wise to not speak of her in front of me again." The Lone Wanderer threatened as he threw the scribes arm off his shoulder and storms off.

;-`'

The lone Wanderer walked into Elder Lyons's room to see the old Elder and his daughter sitting opposite each other.

Sarah looked at him with a smile, yet it has sadness and worry, the same look is on Elder Lyon's face. "What do you want from me this time, Lyons?" He asked with an almost rude tone. "I have received word from my Elders in the Midwest; they believe they will be attacked by another large faction in the West. Their scouts report armies marching in on them; it is an attack from California, where we lost contact with our brothers in the Mojave." Elder Lyons explained.

(Baby cries)

"I will get her." Sarah said as she gets up to walk into the other room and soon the crying stops. Elder Lyons lets out a small laugh. "Vanessa has been a good girl, only cries when she is hungry." He said.

The Lone Wanderer shows no interest as he looked at the Elder. "Listen, we know how Eloise was your significant other, but what if she saw you now-?"

"Do not speak to me about her again. What about this army marching on the Midwest...?" The Lone Wanderer got back to the subject. "We need you there as a general and a fighter. We have never seen such a large armed group before."

"I see why you chose me for this, but I will take more than me to help you." The Lone Wanderer said. "You will not be alone, there is someone from Boston, one of the few people to be born with great ability like yours, however his special attributes are inferior to yours, and however his engineering and fire-arms skill is good as can be."

The Lone wanderer mumbles a little. Sarah walks in with a three-month-old baby girl in her arms. "Kid, do you want to hold her, she is your daughter after all?" She asked. "No…" He replied. "For god's sake, you have not held her since Eloise die-" Sarah paused as she realised that saying what she was about to say would end her life. The Lone wanderer gave Sarah a death stare, if she said that Eloise died or mentioned her, he would have killed her, and she would not be the first. Two paladins were hospitalised because they mocked Eloise after she died. The events that took place two months ago changed the Lone Wanderer from a good-hearted saint into a merciless, and cold hearted sociopath, who cares little for life in all forms.

;-`'

The Lone wanderer walked to the ruins of Old Olney. His white hair and white overcoat wave as he is touched with the light force of the wind.

He slowly walks the streets of Old Olney, with his cricket bat looking weapon he called a 'Shock-board' and he wants to see if it lives up to what Rothchild told him.

He continues walk without even showing fear. From the next road, a Deathclaw appear, and sniffs out the Lone Wanderer.

The huge beast charges at the man with great speed. As the huge creature is about to swing its arm into the Lone wanderer, he swings his Shockboard into the belly of the beast. The Deathclaw freezes in position while the Lone wanderer looks up at its face, suddenly the Deathclaw is hacked in two, and its torso detached from is hips.

The Lone Wanderer looks down at the dead monster created by the radiation and walks off. He walks on and on until he is half a mile away from the Citadel.

The images of a blonde haired woman popped into his head. He gasps as he freezes in his position. 'Why do I have to start thinking of you now?' The Lone Wanderer thought.

;-`'

Three years ago…

Washington D.C capital building.

The Lone wanderer at twenty years-of-age sits down in a chair reading a book, it is the time where his black hair was beginning to go white, big and white strands of hair almost cover his head. This is also the point where he decided to wear reading glasses.

The Brotherhood of Steel is about to execute an operation to exterminate all Supermutants in D.C, the biggest operation in Brotherhood history.

For the past year Elder Lyons has been recruiting people from Boston to New York, over a thousand initiates were recruited in the first month, nearly a year later, over half of them are fully trained and ready for combat.

After the extermination of the Supermutants in D.C, they next move to the entire wasteland, then the entire Eastern seaboard, or at least keep the Supermutants population at an all time low.

He puts down the pre war book about literature. He wears a set of power armour without the helmet.

;-`'

Just outside the capital building, the entire area is Supermutant free, and acts as an outside barracks. All around The Lone Wanderer are people from Boston, Pennsylvania, and New York, he smiles as he looks at the people around the old country are coming together.

To think this was once a war torn part of the city, now it is one of many places to train to be a part of the BOS. That is if the teenage idiots do not try to kill themselves because others insulted them. 'God that is just sad. Speak of the Devil' The Lone Wanderer thought as he looks at two young initiates are fighting.

It appears that his sister is holding the one with the blonde hair back. Since he is a paladin, he needs to step in and take charge.

He walks up to the two initiates and the two knights. "What is going on here?" The Lone Wanderer raised his voice. By their expression, they have no idea who he is. The teenage initiate speaks up. "And who the hell are you?" He asks with anger.

The Lone Wanderer is hiding his expressions. "A paladin of the Lyons Pride, you better watch your mouth, kid, if it was a paladin other than me you would doing thirty laps around this entire D.C Area… Since I am nice I will not make you do thirty laps." He said. The initiate gasps in relief. "Instead I will make you do fifteen." He said.

The other three hum a laugh. "Run along! Chop-chop…" The Lone Wanderer said. He then looks at what appears to be his older sister, she has blonde hair and light blue eyes with pale skin. "Are you his brother?" He asks. "Yes, sir…" She said. "What are both your names?" He asks.

"He is Adam and I am Eloise Lovegood…" She said.

End of chapter 2...


	3. Marching to war

2283, Prydwen command deck.

The Lone Wanderer stands and looks through the windows of the newly constructed Prydwen, standing statue still as he gazes out the window, his shock-board sheathed and hidden in his coat. He hears footsteps of someone in power armour approaching, he turns and sees his old vault bully - Butch.

He wears T-60 power armour the Tunnel snake emblem painted on the chest. "Been a while, teach." Butch said. The Lone Wanderer turns to face the window again. "It certainly has..." He replies. Butch approaches and stands next to him. "The passing of Elder Lyons and Sarah hit us hard." Butch said.

"Yes, it was." The Lone Wanderer said. He didn't care too much to be sad. "Susie Mach and Freddie Gomez - they left the vault to join me. Unbelievable right...?" Butch asks. The Lone Wanderer doesn't reply and lets him talk. "I know you don't like me; I'm still wondering why you were teaching me to survive and fight like you a year back." but has said.

"I was unaware that you had your own squadron - Freddie Gomez and Susie Mack. Yes, unbelievable for Susie to have joined you, she hates the Tunnel Snakes, and you turned it into a squad for the brotherhood, rather than a gang, I'm impressed." The Lone Wanderer said, but he didn't show it.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry you lost Eloise. I hear you have a kid." Butch said. The Lone Wanderer sighed. "I would rather not talk about them." He said. "I understand. So we're going to the Midwest? You can barely feel this thing moving, but my ears..." Butch complains about the pressure in his ears.

"Hold your nose and blow out of it that will release the pressure." The LW said. Butch does that and feels relieved. "Thanks..." He said. "Y'know, I don't trust Elder Maxson, he's too...Y'know." Butch said. "Yes, I know, but I will step in and stop whatever he is doing if he goes too far." LW said.

"Hear this, Susie finally asked Freddie out." Butch said. "It was clear as day she liked him." He continues. "You should really be encouraging your subordinates right now, we don't know how long this war will last, and it could last years." LW said. "... Right, yes I should."

Butch begins to walk off before he is stopped by LW's risen voiced. "You've changed much, you're mature and a respectable leader, the two years of training you have paid off." LW said. "Thanks, teach', and congratulations on being promoted to sentinel." Butch said.

"Remember - the rank means nothing, morals are more important than your loyalty, regardless of the situation, so when a superior give you orders against your morals -"

Butch finishes his sentence. "You have a right to deny them. Thank you, for everything, Sentinel." Butch does the ad victoriam salute and walks off.

The LW turns and continues to gaze out of the window and thinks. 'It's weird seeing him like this, then again it's much better than the old him.' He grunts with approval. 'We should reach the Midwest in roughly two days, one-and-a-half at least. I don't know why I'm going, but let's get this over with.'

;-"

Four weeks prior, Six sits in the back of a moving truck, giving the NCR the technology from the Big MT is probably the best thing she did. Factories are built to make weapons that enable soldiers to be equipped with automatic laser rifles with blue lasers, medium pre-war body armour *fallout 4 layered armour* above a skin, tight, light brown jumpsuit, the two headed bear painted in the chest piece.

The power armour design is T-51b with the brown, dusty colour paint, which also has the two headed bear on the chest. Six however is wearing white top and grey trousers with boots and a black overcoat, cleaning the small barrel of one of her two 9mm pistols.

Her blond hair tied in a bun, her hands covered is oil from her cleaning the first pistol; she then puts the pistol back together and into her inventory. She then leans her head against the wall of the truck and sleeps.

'In my dream I feel relaxed, living a peaceful life, I hear children, I smell freshly cooked food, and there's someone... I think I see someone; these things are not for me. I move with roaring engines, and fight among warriors.'

She wakes up with the truck still moving early in the morning, the rocking wakes the rest of the troops up in the truck. The driver speaks on the radio. "We will be arriving in South Dakota in ETA 3 hours."

Six stretches and hears some bones cracking and cracks her neck and shakes her head to wake up. She sits there for the next three hours before reaching South Dakota Sioux Falls, the largest city in SD. The NCR set up shop in the old Washington Pavilion of Arts and Science as a main base.

The neighbouring settlements pledged allegiance to the NCR, they put up tents and walls, surrounding the huge city. Because SD is close to Minnesota they're getting frequent attacks from the BOS, however these are small groups.

Six walks into the old visual art centre, which is used for coordinating the attacks on Minnesota, she sees General Oliver viewing the borders between SD and Minnesota. "Dig up trenches to hold this position, when we attack, we will blitz through the brotherhoods line of defence." Oliver said as he points on the map.

Oliver looks up and sees six for the first time since Hoover Dam. He walks over to her and begins the conversation. "Congratulations on destroying the legion at Flagstaff." He said. "With that victory, our morale is at an all-time high, and with that technology you gave us makes us a big threat to the BOS."

Six doesn't seem impressed, neither does she agree with the war against the BOS. "I do have to question the government's wisdom of going to war unprepared." Six said. "We are prepared, we just need to make sure our walls are invulnerable and our line of defence impenetrable." He said.

"I meant going to war after ending another." Six argues. "We have seven months, we have nearly 100,000 men ready to storm the borders, and we outnumber them 10 to 1." Oliver said.

Six barely holds a laugh. "You think they're scared of your numbers? When it's the brotherhood you face, numbers is the last thing they worry about." Six said.

;-"

Northern Indiana, 2283. On the Prydwen command deck, Maxson is speaking to the Elder of the Midwest brotherhood capital through a microphone, after a long and intense argument of how much a traitor the east coast was and how the Midwest needs all the help it can get. He struggles not to scratch the recently stitched scar from facing a Deathclaw.

"Very well..." A female voice over the radio said. "You may pass over our skies and we shall talk then, Elder Maxson." The woman said with a posh American accent. The LW stands behind Maxson like a second in command.

He shifts his glasses and walks up to the young elder of the brotherhood. "Someone your age shouldn't be stressed out this much." The LW said.

Maxson sees the LW as a role model, and has a great respect for him and often looks up to him for advice, but this time. "All I can do is getting used to it." Maxson said. "If you say so I am in no place to tell you otherwise." LW said.

The LW walks out of the main deck to find Butch and his subordinates in the main deck. He walks into the cafeteria are to find Butch, Susie and Freddie sitting on the same table. They look over to him and invite him over.

The LW walks up to the three on the table but doesn't sit down, he just looks down at them with his sharp grey eyes through his glasses, emanating his powerful presence everywhere he goes.

"We will be reaching the Brotherhood Capital in Wisconsin in a few hours. Be prepared to leave." He said.

All three of them were a little shocked at his straightforward sentence. He hasn't spoken to them in four years and that's all he has to say? Butch gives them the reason not to expect much from him.

"Don't take it personally; he's been like that since he lost, Eloise." Butch said.

Freddie asks the first question. "Who is she?" He asks, followed by Susie's question. "How did she die?" She asks.

"It's not right for me to say, I'll let him tell you, but for now, let him mourn. He doesn't look like he cares, to be truthful he doesn't care about anyone, but a select few - me, you two. The care for his daughter is questionable-"

Susie and Freddie ask in unison. "He has a daughter?" Butch sighs and replies. "Yes. But he hasn't held her, or even seen her since that day." He said.

"By the way, don't expect any respect from the Midwest brotherhood, to them we are defectors and don't like outsiders." Butch explains. "By outsiders: anyone who isn't born into the brotherhood."

;-"

After a few hours The Prydwen stops above Wisconsin airport at midnight, the lights on the city in the distance all lit up.

Elder Maxson, The Lone Wanderer, Butch and his subordinates all sit in a vertibird, which lands in front of ten units of six power armoured soldiers, wearing power armour from Fallout: Tactics and all equipped with the M72 gauss rifle.

Maxson is the first to walk out, followed by the LW, then Butch and his subordinates. To the powered armoured unit's surprise. "That is Elder Maxson?" One of them whispers looking at him.

One of them steps forward. "Elder Maxson, you are to see High Elder, your men are hold their position until told otherwise." He said.

Maxson argues that the ones with him are to fine by his side at all times. "Theses 4 are my body guards, they will come with me." He said. The paladin chuckles and whispered. "Stubborn brat..." He said with disgust in his voice...

End of chapter 3


	4. The War Begins

Maxson, the 16 year old Elder of the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel walks through the Wisconsin Capital building, and guided by the head-paladin.

Maxson is followed by the LW (Lone Wanderer), Butch and his subordinates, Freddie and Susie with the Tunnel snake emblem painted on their power armour chest.

They walk into the senate chamber, who they all eyed by head scientists, Elders, head-Paladins of the other six states occupied by the Brotherhood.

The atmosphere is tense, it says it all in their eyes they see east coast as traitors. Maxson and the LW were not affected by the atmosphere who views their refusal to move on and accept change as weak.

Maxson stands on a wooden alter; who looks up and sees seven elders, in the middle is the High Elder of the Brotherhood.

High Elder Maria Kelso, who appears to be in her early thirties and has a menacing appearance, the look in her sharp eyes. "I was expecting Elder Lyons." She said with her plummy accent.

"Lyons is dead, along with his daughter. I lead the east coast." Maxson said. "I say, leading the Brotherhood at your age shows remarkable talent." Maria said. "Although, I still question why you allow outsiders to serve under you, they're untrustworthy."

"I wouldn't call them 'untrustworthy' many outsiders have lived up to the Brotherhoods code." Maxson said as he looks up at the LW.

"The one with the white hair - who is the outsider...?" She asks. Maxson looks up at the High Elder. "My Undefeated Sentinel, the strongest in the entire east coast." Maxson said.

Maria looks through The LW's glasses and into his grey eyes. He looks back at her, unfazed by her menacing stare. "So strong he doesn't need to wear power armour? Let's see how long he can uphold the title." Maria said. 'Such a strong presence...' She thought.

"These four behind me are vault-dwellers." Maxson is interrupted. "Where they're from does not concern me. Just tell me this - Why do you recruit outsiders?" Maria asks.

"Honestly? It makes us stronger, it enables us to keep a tight hold and expand our territory. I thought it was obvious." Maxson said. "Trust is a sign of strength. And all of you are weak." He said.

Maxson's insult to the Midwest Brotherhood causes a huge uproar of anger. "All of you too weak to take risks." Maxson points to each and every one of them, only Maria, the High Elder is not shouting out with anger, processing his words.

Maxson knows that they're all stubbornly holding mistrust for outsiders without any logical reason to uphold the old ways.

The room goes silent when High Elder Maria speaks up. "I will accept your outsiders into the Midwest." She said. Everyone looks up at her, questioning her authority.

Maria stands and looks down at the sixteen year old elder. "If your outsiders prove useful and keep to the Brotherhoods code, I will allow them to stay, however if there are traitors among you, my trust will be shaken." Maria said.

"I am pleased you see you within reason, High Elder." Maxson said. The elder of Minnesota interjects. "High Elder, you're not seriously allowing outsiders-"

Maria raised her palm which silences him. "Think of this as a beta test. Review the changes spot the problems. I am placing my trust in you, Arthur Maxson, I expect you to keep it." Maria said.

Maxson does the ad victoriam salute. "I will. This is vow, with all my being." He said. The four vault-dwellers give way for Maxson and follow him out. "This council session is over, you're dismissed." Maria said looking at the young elder walk out.

"That was intense." Susie said. The LW proceeds to tell Maxson. "It went a lot smoother than previously foreseen, however that move you pulled, calling the entire council of the BOS weak that could have ended in disaster."

"I have a way with audiences, and I know if I will succeed in persuading them. Soon they will all be an instrument of my will." Maxson said. On the outside, they were not convinced. But in the inside, they knew that was his goal.

;-"

In the Midwest it is not a barren wasteland like to capital or Boston, the Brotherhood over the past 2 centuries have worked to make it liveable and clean through a Garden of Eden Creation Kit, or Gecko. Throughout the six states they only found three, the other two are still to be used.

Nonetheless, that single Gecko transformed the five states into what seems to be a perfectly rebuilt version of the pre-war cities, grass and trees grow. But without the transistor, computers and machines are still large.

"So thinks what it used to look like before the war?" LW asks. "They had it easy." He walks through clean and orderly streets, impressed by the achievements that cleanse rebuild the five states to look exactly like the pre-war.

This doesn't stop him from facing discrimination from those who disapprove of outsiders, they won't sell anything to him in shops, and he just simply brushes off the disappointment.

He then receives a message, surprisingly, from the High Elder, Maria. "What could she want?' He thinks to himself.

He finds himself in the rotunda of the capital building of Wisconsin. He looks up at the dome from the inside, examining its ancient architecture, and waiting for the High Elder.

"It's truly magnificent, isn't it?" High Elder Maria says behind him. Without turning to face her, he responds. "Yes, I am impressed."

"But that's not why I requested your presence; I need you to make a decision." She said. Confused, he turns around to face her, he then notices Susie Mack, holding his daughter Vanessa. "You brought her here?" LW asks rhetorically.

"It was Elder Maxson's orders; he thought if you can't take care of her, then someone here can." Susie said.

"That's the decision you need to make, I am willing to accept your infant into our society and grow up as a member of the brotherhood." The High Elder asks. "I understand you're still mourning the one you lost. If you accept the decision to place her in our hands you will get to see her anytime you wish."

The Lone Wanderer didn't foresee this, but now that he is in the position he thought would be easy, got so much harder than previously predicted. "But, before you give her up, you need to know what you're giving up, hold her one last time." Maria asks.

The LW is hesitant to hold her, but in the end he takes Vanessa from Susie's hands. She snuggles into her father's arms and looks up at him with her grey eyes that she shares with him.

At first he looks down on her with a sharp and emotionless expression, but then his mouth opens and eyes widen as he remembers all the times he had with Eloise, one specific memory he forgot was her last dying wish.

"Look after Vanessa with every finer of your being." Her words rushed through his head before he finally breaks and lets a tear out. "She's... Much safer here than she is with me." He said with ease. He hands over Vanessa to the High Elder, but as he hands her over, Vanessa with her small hand grabs his pinkie finger, followed by her laughs.

He pulls his little finger out his daughter's hand. "If that's your decision, I will honour it." Maria said. Susie looks at him feeling sorry. "You let her go, why?" She asks. The LW turns around and responds. "I can't stand not being able to save the people I care about, first my mother, and then my father, then Eloise, I will not let that list of names grow." The LW said.

Susie is a little surprised at his emotional side. "I haven't seen that side of you since the vault. You do love Vanessa." She said.

"I do, but I don't think I will have the courage to face her again." LW said. He looks up at the dome again and doesn't say another word.

Just as Susie was about to leave, the Air raid siren goes off followed by distant explosions. Both Susie and LW run outside and he commands her with ease. "Go find Butch." She runs off.

LW walks on to find Maxson. After possibly a few minutes the air raid siren is off and he fined Elder Maxson.

"There was an air raid?" He walks with Maxson. "Yes, it was a small raid that came from Minnesota. Apparently the Elder of Minnesota thought he could handle the problem, but it appears we are now at war with the New California Republic, which has cut through us all the way to Minneapolis." Maxson said.

They watch as trucks pass by on their way to Minneapolis. "I need you to join them with Butch and his subordinates. You will show those bastards the power and mite of the east coast Brotherhood." Maxson said. "As you wish..." LW said as he walks on into a truck with Butch and the others.

;-"

Six winds a BOS paladin backwards towards his unit with the power of her kick. Six is the only one facing an entire battalion of BOS soldiers on this street.

A medic and another BOS soldier go the wounded Paladins assistance. "No, forget me, I'm done for." He said as he holds a sword wound.

The Knights get up with gauss rifles in their hands. They BOS shudder at the thought of attempting to face Six. She stares at them with a menacing stare and duel-wielding swords. The battalion look back at her sweating and scared, wondering who will be next to try and take her down.

Six slowly walks forward. The soldiers gasp with fear as she advances. Suddenly they hear footsteps behind them. The lone wanderer walks past the Knights. "Excuse me..." LW said as he takes out his shock board. "Outsider..." Knight 1 said as he tracks him with his eyes.

The BOS soldiers look at the Lone Wanderer fearlessly walk towards Six. She stares at him menacingly, while LW looks at her unfazed

LW's pace gets faster until his white coat is caught in the wind. He then starts running towards her and charges a heavy swing at her chest, which is blocked by her swords with a screech...

End of chapter 4.


	5. The Sentinel Extermination

It has been four months since the war between the BOS and the NCR, with neither side gaining advantage over the other.

This conflict has drained resources and taken many lives in a pointless attempt to push forward, but the NCR has constructed a plan to turn the tide.

;-"

General Oliver stands on a podium in a room filled with the NCR's best. "I'm sure everyone here is aware, through these four months-"

A picture of the Lone wanderer appears on the screen. "This brotherhood sentinel has interfered with our operations hospitalised our most powerful asset, courier Six, the NCR's Reaper." He said.

Another general stands to speak. "General Foreman speaking, this Sentinel has repeatedly halted our attempts to advance into Brotherhood territory and very few soldiers make it back after encountering him." He said he sits down for another to stand and speak.

"Colonel Ross speaking, our efforts to steal technology or plans for their next movement have been countered by the same sentinel. The worst thing is he doesn't seem to be trying, like he's unfazed by the firepower and troops in front of him." She said.

General Oliver speaks up to give the known description about the Lone Wanderer. "This man goes by the alias, the Undefeated Sentinel, which means no ordinary man or woman can fight him. That's purpose I called you all here today, we need to authorise an operation to exterminate the 'Undefeated' sentinel." Oliver said.

;-"

Six sits on a medical berth with bandages from the top of her right shoulder all the way down her lower hip. She examines them with ease, trying not to rip them, until her doctor comes in. "I cannot tell you how lucky you are to have survived that. So much more devastating than a bullet to the head..." He said.

"When can I get back on the field?" She asks. "Two weeks at most, those bandages can come off today." The doctor said.

After the bandages came off, six is left with a huge scar rundown her shoulder to her lower hip and remembers who caused it.

;-"

Four months prior.

The Lone Wanderer fearlessly walks towards six. She stares at him menacingly, while LW looks at her unfazed

LW's pace gets faster until his white coat is caught in the wind. He then starts running towards her and charges a heavy swing at her chest, which is blocked by her swords with a screech.

With enough pressure, the Lone Wanderers shock board cut through her two swords, cutting through her shoulder all the way to the hip.

She screams at the pain before the shock board is pulled out of her body. Six cannot move her left arm. The Lone Wanderer goes to finish her off until NCR reinforcement's forces him to reply his shield.

His shock board's blade spreads outwards blocking all bullets forcing him to step back. As soon as the LW was far enough, three of the soldiers pick up six, holding her together as they get her away from him as fast as they can. The soldiers who faced the LW never came back.

;-"

Six knows she's extremely lucky to be alive. "Through a series of surgeries and organ transplants we were able to save you. Your left lung had been cut, your left kidney destroyed, shattered rib cage, heart problems. After four months of very successful surgery and monitoring, you are free to go, but go easy on your heart, that's still in the process of healing." Her doctor said.

"Thank you." Six said gratefully. He passes her a discharge note. She signs it with the pen he gives her and hands it back to him. "So, I'm free to go?"

"Free to go..." He repeats. Six gets up from the medical berth still wearing her medical gown. She walks up to the footlocker with all her items in. She outs on her white t-shirt than tucks in her black skin tight trousers and puts on a black coat and walks out of the hospital ward.

;-"

"The danger of encountering the undefeated sentinel is high and an extreme low chance of escape-" Oliver is interrupted by two doors pushed open.

The other generals look towards the open doors to see Courier Six walking forward. Their eyes tracking her as she walks closer.

"You wanted to see me, general?" Six asks. There is distinctive mumbling across the room, some awestruck to be in the presence of the NCR's reaper. "I see you have recovered from your injuries. Yes, I did want to see you." Oliver said.

Oliver looks up at the other generals in the room. "Ladies amid gentlemen let me introduce you to the NCR's most powerful Ally, Six-" he is interrupted by louder distinctive mumbling. "She will be our last resort in killing the undefeated sentinel, but you must know he strikes fear in all who confront him"

;-"

The Lone Wanderer cuts down an NCR soldier with a monotonous expression. He still wears a white overcoat, a skin tight black shirt tucked in some combat trousers and glasses.

He then moves over to the other soldier and cuts him down with a single blow and looks outwards to the entire room filled with NCR soldiers cut down by him single handily.

He then turns on an earpiece. "Mission accomplished, returning from mission." He said. Elder Maxson replies. "Good work, now, come home."

The Lone Wanderer walks towards the exit, before he then encounters a security camera looking down at him. He looks up with a monotonous expression, sending a psychological message throw his eyes saying 'there's no stopping me, no matter what you do'

He looks away and continues to walk out of the facility.

The Lone Wanderer walks out the facility to be caught in the crossfire the moment he opens the doors. He notices Butch is charging to him and ducks in cover. "Did you get what we need, man?" He asks. "Yes, take this to Elder Maxson; I worked hard to get it." LW said.

Butch scoffs at him. "C'mon, we both know that's a lie." Butch said. He is caught off guard by a laser blast that nearly hit him. LW hands a flash drive over to Butch; he takes it out of his hands and proceeds to ask. "What's on this?" He asks. "Some stolen schematics..." LW replies.

Butch runs back to his squad and the LW looks towards the NCR soldiers gunning the Brotherhood down. A blast from one of their blasters nearly hits him, but he maintains a monotone expression as he looks towards the attackers.

He then monotonously walks in the middle of the street without the fear of being caught in the crossfire. Miraculously, he makes it to the other side untouched by a single laser blast. He walks in as the other brotherhood soldiers watch him in awe. "He can't be human, he's a demon." A knight said.

The LW's reputation has reached its maximum everyone either cherishes his presence, or fears it, the Elders' especially fear he is beyond their control. Though they see him as an outsider who cannot be trusted, the children look up to him as a role model, commenting they want to be like him.

So far he has lived up to his title 'undefeated' but the elders want to limit his presence on the battlefield for more events that cause to be troublesome.

;-"

The Lone Wanderer walks through double doors and immediately gets the attention of every BOS soldier in the room. He scans the room as he is watched by every scribe, every engineer, every soldier and two elders, leaving the room in completely devoid of sound.

He stops scanning and looks up at the two elders, Maxson and High Elder Maria Kelso. They look at him with a monotonous expression. The room is then filled with the footsteps of the Lone Wanderer as he walks closer to them. He stops. Maria shows an angry expression. "GET BACK TO WORK!" She shouts.

The entire room proceeds with their business and duties. "Sorry for the shout." Maria said. LW looks away from her and down to Maxson. "You needed to see me..." He asks. Maria displays a map of Minneapolis that displays the 10th ave bridge.

"I hate to say it but this battle was not in our favour." Maria said. "Just a few days ago, the NCR managed to capture the 10th ave bridge. Witnesses report seeing the one you encountered four months ago has recovered from her injuries and back in combat." Maria explains.

"I will take it back-" LW is interrupted. "I cannot spare any of my soldiers. We are spread thin; you will need to do this yourself. But we will be watching you with a satellite that still works above our planet." Maria said. "Everything around you will be heard and recorded on your earpiece."

The LW does the ad victoriam salute and walks away from them. And leaving the two elders to watch as he walks out. "You are determined to prove him of his title wrong." Maxson said. "I wish to see how long he can hold his title." Maria said. "How can someone hold that title?" She asks.

;-"

The LW walks into empty streets as he approaches the bridge. The streets are devoid of life, left with only the sound of battle in the distance. He watches as anti-aircraft bullets are shot up in the sky and the sound of explosions in the distance.

He reaches the centre of the bridge, to be welcomed by explosions behind him that cause the bridge to collapse behind him, preventing his escape. He looks across the far end of the bridge to see an organised group of NCR soldiers with General Oliver looking at him in the distance.

General Oliver stands on an APC, completely open and stands above his soldiers. "All this...? For a trap...?" LW asks. "Am I seriously that much of a problem?" He asks as he looks directly at General Oliver. The first row of soldiers walk up to the LW with their rifles directed at him.

"Apparently so..." LW said. "Hopefully after this day, you will not do this unwise action again." He says as he pulls out his shock-board. The NCR soldiers sharpen their grip on their rifles.

With Maxson and Maria, they watch on a black and white screen. They watch as the LW pulls out his shock-board. "It was a trap." Maxson said angered. "How unforeseen..." Maria said.

LW walks slowly forward as the NCR soldiers look at him with fear, like they were in the presence of a reaper. As he gets closer, the soldiers begin to shake.

"Ch-charge-" LW shoots the squad commander with a 10mm pistol. He then charges a bolt of electricity from his shock board and casts it at the soldiers.

The electricity touches every row is soldiers from back to front. They all fall to the ground and the LW looks up at the next wave of NCR soldiers who look in awe. LW then looks up at General Oliver with an apathetic expression. "He just killed them. All of them without batting an eye." Six said with awe.

As the next row charges at the LW, they meet the same fate as the first wave of soldiers-killed by the electricity that is cast from his shock-board.

Before the third and final wave, six and one of her companions, Arcade, charge at LW and wound his arms. "I won't let you take any more lives today." Six said looking at LW straight in the eyes.

"Is that so? Can you stop me?" LW asks as he looks at her with apathy. Then other companions of Courier Six appear behind Arcade and Six-Boon, Veronica, and Cass. LW then causes six and Arcade to stagger back to their allies.

"Boone, set your bullets to explosive rounds, when we clear, shoots." Six asks. "Got it..." Boon said as he loads explosive round into his rifle.

LW stands there and waits for them to strike. Standing on the bodies of over 50 NCR soldiers he killed earlier gives him a menacing appearance.

Six and Arcade strike with melee attacks and hop away to let Boone to shoot LW with his sniper explosive rounds, the explosion gives off a blinding light, causing six and her companions to look away. Six looks back. Well...?" Six asks as she looks again. She is awestruck for the LW to be unfazed and unharmed.

"How is he still standing?" Veronica asks with awe. "He can't be indestructible. He must have a weakness!" Arcade said. "If he does, it's well hidden. He's not even wearing armour." Cass said. "I have a plan." Six said. "Veronica, with me...!" Six said.

Veronica, Six and Arcade charge at the LW in unison with fury, Arcade and Six lock the LW's shock-board in place, allowing Veronica to strike him. However, the LW trips up Arcade and throttles Veronica while pointing his shock-board at six.

Veronica is lifted off the ground with the strength of the LW's arm. "I wouldn't move from that spot, Six." LW threatens. "All I have to do is squeeze..." LW said. Six looks at Veronica. "Don't." Veronica struggled to say. Six is angered and says "I will-"

"Do what?" LW asks rhetorically. "One shot from your sniper, she dies. One move from you or your general, you die and she dies." LW warns. Six looks past her and sees Arcade ready to strike on her word. "Or perhaps, you die." Six said.

Arcade tries to jab a metal object into the LW's back. But in a flash the LW swings his shock-board 360 degrees into Arcades arm, decapitating his arm. LW looks back at six. "Unwise..." He said. He trips Six up and makes her watch as he sticks his shock-board into Veronica's spine all through the abdomen.

Six watches as she saw her friends are stabbed with a blunt object. LW throws Veronica to her companions. "RETREAT...!" General Oliver shouts.

LW turns to Arcade, who is lying wounded on the ground is stabbed through the stomach, all the way through his tesla power armour.

Six then pulls out a sledgehammer and knocks LW away from Arcade. She picks him up and out of his power armour and retreats with the other soldiers and General Oliver.

LW then uses his earpiece. "I hope you're impressed, High Elder." He said. With Maxson and Maria, He isn't surprised, Maria is awestruck. "Come home, Sentinel." Maxson said.

;-"

Six runs with Arcade on her shoulder, and sets him down as a medic runs up to them. "It's ok; I'll take it from here." The medic said. She watches as the medic tries to stop the bleeding. She then looks over to Boone and Cass who stand with Veronica. She runs up to them and looks down at Veronica.

Her complexion is pale. Three to four medics try to stabilise her condition. "We need to get her to a hospital. Now..." Medic 2 said. "The ambulance is on its way." Medic 3 said. Six tries to comfort Veronica. "Hey, Veronica, you're going to be fine." Six said maternally.

"My legs..." Veronica said. Six's attention drew closer at her words. "I can't feel my legs." Veronica said. Six looks at her, trying to stay calm. Boone and Cass look down Veronica and Six, both suffering the shame of defeat and worry of losing a friend. Boone breaks the silence. "We were slaughtered."

Cass looks at him with agreement. "Never have we faced a foe so... Powerful." She said. Six grips her fist title and shoots up me looks at her two other companions. "From here, my fight is with the Lone Wanderer, alone." Six said. "How can you fight him? There's no force that can stop him." Boone argued.

"For now..." Six said.

End of chapter 5.


	6. The Sole Survivor

4 years later...

The Sole Survivor walks into the Prydwen command deck, where elder Maxson stands looking out the window and viewing the airport of the commonwealth. The Sole Survivor wears the x-01 power armour with a custom made black and red BOS sentinel paint job. "You wanted to see me, elder?" He asks.

"Yes, sentinel. We don't have much time. Before we leave for our next location I will need to give you the details. Over 4 years ago, we went into a war with a large democratic federation that support a myriad of the old world values. , also known as the New California Republic, or NCR." Maxson said.

"Let me guess." The Sole Survivor said. "You want me to help with this war? It wouldn't be the first one." He said. "Yes, sentinel. I need you to help us." Maxson asks. "What would have helped was the institute technology, at least a fraction of it." The Sole Survivor said.

"We don't need their technology. Let's just say we have... Technology not off this world and have managed to reverse engineer most of it." Maxson said. "I wish I could come, but I'm needed here, in the commonwealth." Sole Survivor said. "Don't worry, general." Preston said. "We can cover for you."

"Exactly, The Minutemen can take care of the commonwealth in your absence. Look, I know you have done more than enough for us, but this war has been going on for too long. With your help I believe we can end this." Maxson said. "Why me, specifically...?" Sole Survivor asks.

"You went from initiate, to sentinel in less than a week. There's only one other I know of that can make progress that fast and do as much as you, another vault dweller, who shows as much promise as you. With two of you, we can win this war." Maxson said. "However, he is more fearful than inspiring."

"Christ, fine I'll come. It's not like I got anything else to do here." Sole Survivor said. "We need all the help we can get, we are in a stalemate." Maxson said. "I'll take care of things here, general." Preston said as he walks away and out of the Prydwen.

The Sole Survivor watches through the window as he goes past the old buildings of Boston. "Where are we going?" Sole Survivor asks. "We head for the Midwest-to the heart of the brotherhood." Maxson answers. "Midwest, Haven't been there for a while." Sole Survivor said.

"Hm. You should have been there 11 years ago, the day we stopped the Enclave." Maxson said. The Sole Survivor looks at Maxson. "The Enclave?" He asks. "The remnants of the US government, you see, we learned of lot of the war crimes the US committed behind closed doors during the pre-war." Maxson said.

"Like what?" The Sole Survivor asks. "They knew the experiments were being committed by Vault-Tec and did nothing to stop them. Once NATO was disbanded, there wasn't anything any country in the world could do to stop them." Maxson said. "Let's just say they committed crimes against humanity."

"In the back of our head, we knew that." The Sole Survivor said. "But there was nothing we could do to stop them."

Maxson places a hand on the Sole Survivors shoulder. "Your countries arrogance and power was its undoing. It didn't and still doesn't matter who pushed the button first. The US will be remembered as a land that contributed in the world's destruction, nothing more, and nothing less." He said.

"You're not wrong." Sole Survivor said. "It wasn't communism, it wasn't democracy-it was your corrupt leaders who will cling to as much power as they could." Maxson said.

The Prydwen lands in Wisconsin airport where trucks are waiting to drive them to the capital of Wisconsin. Vertibird's unhinge and fly onto the surface near the trucks. Maxson is followed by the Sole Survivor and Lancer-captain Kell's and all the other members of the Prydwen.

They climb onto the trucks as quickly as possible. Maxson seats himself between Proctor Ingram and the Sole Survivor. "The Lone Wanderer, also known as the 'Undefeated Sentinel' has lived up to his reputation since 2277, I expect you two to get along well." Maxson said.

"Why...?" The Sole Survivor asks. "Because you will be teamed with him, both you and he don't have a say in it, orders are orders." Maxson said. "Why don't you say his name?" Sole Survivor asks. "Because no one knows his name, He has always kept it from us. Just address him as 'Sentinel'." Ingram said.

;-"

The Lone Wanderer looks at the city of Wisconsin. Flames engulf the city after daily air raids for the past two years from the Boomers.

He still wears a white trench coat, black, skin tight shirt and combat boots and black MTP trousers. The flames in the distance are reflected off his glasses. He notices someone pulling his trench coat.

He looks down to see a four-year-old girl with blonde hair and grey eyes smiling at him. He smiles and goes to her level. "You've grown up to be such an adorable girl, Vanessa. Just like you're mother..." LW said. "Are getting along well with your fellow squires?" He asks.

Vanessa nods a yes. "Brushing your teeth?" He asks. Vanessa nods a yes. LW softly pulls down Vanessa's bottom lip to see her teeth. "Good girl." He said as he strokes her head softly. "Now, run along and have your break." He asks. Vanessa runs off to her friends as the LW watches her with a smile. "For someone broken by war and loss: you're good with her-" Maria said behind him.

"It's been four years." LW said. He turns around to face the High Elder. "It's time I moved on from Eloise's death and start caring for her." LW said. "The only one important to me is Vanessa; she's all I have left." LW said.

"She doesn't talk much." Maria said. "She's nervous. As she gets older she'll be confident as you can get." LW said. "She's very independent. She says what she wants and does what she wants without shame. Always happy and cheerful in every situation and healthy and the top of her class-" Maria explains. "Yeah, I'm real proud." LW said.

"Well, I'm glad you've lightened up over the years. It's nice seeing you in a better mood." Maria said. Her earpiece bleeps. "Hold on." Maria said to LW before pressing her earpiece. "Yes. Of course, I'll send him to you right away." She said as she looks at LW. "Elder Maxson has arrived, he wants to see you."

LW sighs. "That lunatic is back? I've officially gone back to Hell." LW said before walking away into the capital building.

;-"

Maxson is followed by all the proctors of the Prydwen and the Sole Survivor. They all see the LW standing in the centre of the room. They all salute him with the exception of the Sole Survivor. "Sentinel..." Ingram said as she taps his arm. The Sole Survivor then salutes him.

LW salutes them back. "Welcome back, Elder, Proctors'." He said. "I see you are still the way you are when I left for Boston." Maxson said as the Proctors of the Prydwen walk away. Lancer-captain Kell's walks up to the LW. "Sir, it's an honour to speak with you." Kell's said and offering to shake his hand.

"Likewise..." LW said as he shakes Kell's hand. LW looks over to the SS (Sole Survivor). "I haven't seen you before. New...?" LW asks. "Yes..." SS said. Maxson introduces the two. "This is the Undefeated Sentinel." He said. "Really...?" SS asks. He looks up at LW. "I know you by reputation only."

LW and SS shake hands. "From here, you two will be teammates with others selected in our ranks. You, LW will be squad leader of Wanderer Squad." Maxson said. "Actually elder with your permission..." LW asks. "Yes Sentinel?" Maxson asks. "I would like to spend the weekend with my daughter." LW asks.

"Permission granted." Maxson said. "Thank you, elder. This means a lot to me." LW said. "You two are dismissed." Maxson said and walks away. LW also walks away, and followed by SS. "Wow, you have a daughter? How old is she? SS asks. "4 years and 3 months old." LW said.

"So you have a wife? Girlfriend," SS asks. "I... Had someone... Her mom died in my arms when she was months old. What about you?" LW asks. "I lost both my wife, Nora and my only son, Shaun." SS said. "I'm sorry for your losses; I understand what it's like." LW said.

"Just look after your daughter and you won't have anything to worry about. And don't let her out of your sight." SS said. "I won't." LW replies. "Wow, I don't believe they're making me a squad leader. I always preferred walking the roads solo. Oh well." LW said. "Anyway, I have to get back to work, bye."

"See ya." SS said.

End of chapter 6.

I hope you guys are happy.


	7. The Second Sentinel Extermination

Colonel James Hsu, Colonel Cassandra Moore, Colonel Royez, Lieutenant Gorobets and Lieutenant Hayes all sit around a circular table among, waiting for General, Oliver and Courier Six.

Cassandra Moore speaks up, "Where is the, Courier? She also needs to be here." She asks looking towards the others. "I agree," Royez said, "it's not every day the general asks us to a meeting like this." He said.

She has no obligation to be here," Hayes replies, "either way, she hasn't been one for coming to any of these meetings, and do you really think she gives a shit?" He asks rhetorically.

General Oliver walks in, and the colonels and lieutenants stand, turn and salute him. "Sorry, sir," Moore said, "but I'm afraid, Six isn't here, yet." She said.

Oliver nods at her before saying. "We'll start without her." He said as he takes a seat. "I now call this meeting to order." He said.

"Yes sir." They all reply in unison as a screen in front of them turns on with the profile with the known information of the Lone Wanderer. They all sit. "In addition to Strandburg the brotherhood has now sized control over Stockholm and Labolt, leaving Watertown to be by itself. As the brotherhood continues to overwhelm us with their manpower and technologically, we simply don't have enough at our disposal to hold them back." Oliver said.

"So it's official, we're losing the war." Gorobets said. "According to reports, the brotherhood team of two took those towns known as the, lone Wanderer and the Sole Survivor. The Lone Wanderer is shown on the screen you see before you." Oliver said.

"He doesn't look like much." Hayes said. "Don't underestimate him. Courier Six along with her companions were almost slaughtered because of him during the unsuccessful Sentinel Extermination; he is that sentinel, the Undefeated Sentinel. He certainly lives up to his reputation." Oliver said.

The lieutenants and colonels mumble in either fear, interest or both. "So why did you call us?" Royez asks. This moment, Six walks in with a heavy presence and an angry expression, though not actually angered by anything other than the image of the Lone Wanderer.

"By the looks on your faces you have no idea what you're about to do." Six said. "Care to explain, General?" She asks. Oliver locks his hands together and looks at all lieutenants and colonels. "All five of you will be assisting, Six in the extermination of the Undefeated Sentinel."

The room goes silent when the general finished his sentence. At first they were arrogant and thinking the LW wasn't as strong as he looks, but now that they were to destroy he gave them shivers.

"Uh..." Hayes begins, "why can't, Six's companions deal with this?" He asks. "I'll tell you why," Six begins, "because two of my friends, Veronica, are bound to a chair due to spinal injuries and, Arcade has prosthetic arms. I have trained for years for this day." Six explains.

"And with extensive research we have the proper tools to defeat him." Oliver said. "If we defeat the undefeated, our moral among our men will be at an all times high, and the Brotherhoods will die away. We may finally get the upper hand in this war. So will you do it? If so, write to your families before you head out." Oliver asks.

They all contemplate on their decision, if they go, there is no promise they will come back alive and possibly have a chance at winning, or they could not, they will certainly live but lose the war altogether and it could be brought to the NCR homeland in New California.

Cassandra Moore stands and brings an end to the silence. "I'm in!" She said with confidence in her voice. "I'm in!" Hayes said followed by, Royez and, Gorobets. "I'm in." They say in unison. This leaves James Hsu to decide. He then comes to a decision. "I'm in!"

"I'm glad and proud of your decision, that's why I'll be joining you in this. Including me and Six, we are a team of seven." Oliver said

;-"

"Butch Deloria." Elder Maria said on the microphone, followed by a round of applause as he walks towards the High Elder. They do the Ad Victoriam salute. "The efforts of you and your team have changed the tide of this war with undying loyalty to the Brotherhood." She said.

"It fills me with pride that I grant you the rank of Sentinel. Your represent the pride and honour of the Brotherhood, wear your title with pride." She said followed by a round of applause across a giant hall. Butch does a 180 degree turn before walking away behind a large curtain, where the LW watches the ceremony proceed.

"Congratulations on your promotion." LW said as he holds a black version of his Shock-board. "Thank you, but I couldn't have gotten here without your training." Butch said. "We both know that's not true, I only showed you the path to take, you were the one that walked it." LW said.

"But I wasn't alone." Butch said. "That reminds me," he said handing, Butch, the black shock-board, "you've earned it." LW said. Upon closer examination, the black shock-board has a snake carved into it. "I had scribe Rothchild make it. It's made the same way as my own-it moulds itself into a ranged weapon and shield, but it has one other feature; the tip of the blade detaches itself and digs into the ground, and comes up from under the enemy as a giant spike."

"Thank you, very much." Butch said, which would have been weird coming from him, but he has matured over the years. "You won't need that power armour of your anymore, wear a trench coat, it's easier to move using that weapon." LW said

"Why a trench coat?" Butch asks. "It keeps you warm, you're nicely dressed and brings out a powerful presence. Go for black to suit your hair and weapon. How about a suit and hat as well?" LW asks as he walks off, leaving Butch with an idea in his head.

With that, the LW walks out of the ceremony to meet up with the Elder of the Eastern Seaboard brotherhood, Maxson. This is the week that they will drive the NCR out of Minnesota and back into North and South Dakota.

"What do you have for us, Elder?" LW asks. "We have pushed the enemy back into North and South Dakota, but there is one small problem of a city in between North and Minnesota, known as Fargo, but known to the locals as Fargo-Moorhead." Maxson said

"I spent some time up there... A long time ago." Sole Survivor said. "Well, I will need you to go back there, the two of you. This is where we push the NCR out of Minnesota and hopefully their troop's moral will die away and surrender." Maxson said.

"Survivor, you will be on the front lines pushing back NCR forces until they're broken and surrender to you. Wanderer, you will be behind the scenes, take out anyone who tries to ambush our troops." He orders. "Yes, sir." They say in unison.

"One final push, gentlemen and we can win this war and you can go home." Maxson said before the two Wanderers' dismiss themselves and walk side-by-side.

"... Funny." LW said. "Sorry...?" SS asks. It's funny, usually I would be on the front lines, but now I'm 'behind the scenes'. I don't know, maybe I'm underestimating you." LW said.

"Well, I am a pre-war veteran, stationed in Anchorage, Alaska and survived that." SS explains. "Let me guess, your vault was an experiment for Vault-Tec, and it was cryostasis?" LW asks. "Yes, exactly. How did you guess that?" SS asks.

"It was either that, or your brains were placed in robotic bodies made to look human. Cryostasis was the only logical conclusion." LW explains.

"How did you get that conclusion?" SS asks. "Vault-Tec wouldn't have anything to gain by scooping your brains out and placed into machines, they could already do that. It was to prove a theory on Cryogenic sleep which was proved and another things needed, I'm going to stop there." LW explains.

They both stop. "It's time we prepare to move out. It's a big day tomorrow." LW said. "I agree. Until next time." SS said. They shake hands and go their separate ways, slowly walking down the hallways.

;-"

Courier Six leads the Colonels and Lieutenants down a hallway into a science laboratory. The slide doors open and they were awestruck at the eye catching objects in the room.

They look at seven mannequins each equipped with the same armour. It has a thick skin-tight jumpsuit underneath with chrome armour covering all. You could say it was Knight Armour. The armour shines and reflects all light around the room.

"Don't tell me we're wearing that..." Gorobets said. "That is armour that ignores all laser and plasma damage, as well as giving us an electricity resistance by 75 percent. As well and that shining piece of armour is polished titanium." Six explains.

"Titanium? How are we supposed to carry that, much less, wear it?" Moore asks. Six looks past her own shoulder and replies with "Prepare for surgery..."

;-"

"I... I can't believe you took my advice, Butch." LW said looking at, Butch, who is wearing a black trench coat and a black fedora on his head, and appears to be wearing a suite underneath, trousers and shirt, but no jacket but wearing the tie.

"What...? You said a trench coat." Butch argues. "No it's a good look, but you're missing something..." He said, as he looks at, Butch. "Glasses... Get some thin sunglasses, a trench coat and glasses go well together." LW said.

"I'm not looking for a good look; I just want people to know I'm serious about my position." Butch said. "So do I, but I need a look no one will forget, which is fortunate for me because I'm the only one with white hair. Besides, it will be easier for you from here. You also won't need your power armour." LW said. "But I like the armour!" Butch disagrees.

"Yes! But I've seen you in combat, you won't need it anymore, you've never been shot and you always charge ahead. I've been training you for a long time, and I believe there's only one person in this entire brotherhood that can beat you." LW said.

"Who...?" Butch asks. "Me, I can kick your ass any day." He said as he playfully punches, Butch's arm. "Right, get some rest; we head out tomorrow night for a final push against the NCR. You're a Sentinel now; you will need to get as much rest when you can." LW said.

"Even if you're awake with your eyes closed, it counts as sleep out here. But if you're me, you only sleep when you're recovering from injuries." LW said before walking away. "But you haven't had injuries in..." Butch stops. "Yeah, I haven't slept for that long." LW said before walking through a door.

;-"

The next day in the early morning of 4:00 AM. Six lies on a medical berth, recovering from surgery like the other five colonels and generals have.

She opens her eyes and the first thing in sight is a bright light which is pulled away, followed by a "Madam?" A robotic voice asks. Six's vision slowly clears from being blurred. Six slowly sits up, "Take it easy, Madam, it will take a while before you're fully recovered." It said again.

Six sighs and realises it is an Auto-Doc speaking. "Did the surgery go well?" Six asks as she stretches. "Yes, of course it did! If I couldn't perform such a simple task, what kind of Auto-Doc would I be?" He asks rhetorically. Six laugh a little at the response. "Of course, I am not surprised." Six said.

"I injected you with a fast recovery medicine at your request, as I did for the other six. I believe you know the details of what I did to improve you SPECIAL attributes as well as other things to increase performance in battle?" Auto doc asks. "Yes I do, I will fill the others in."

Six gets up out of the medical berth and notices the scars around her chest to her abdomen, arms and legs of the surgery she just had.

"Am I going too far this time? I'm usually better than this. Am I doing this for the NCR, or me? In revenge necessary? I'm mean; the undefeated sentinel was only doing his job. But he still put, Veronica in a chair and, Arcade lost his hands." She said.

Six puts on the black skin tight jumpsuit of the armour she is to wear to defeat the Undefeated Sentinel and lies on the medical berth and shits her eyes. "Auto Doc, give me something to help me sleep for eight hours." She said. The auto doc injects her with a sleeping remedy which knocks her out in seconds.

Six wakes up a few more hours later than she wanted. She stretches her body to wake up and sighs of relief, ready for what's coming. She opens her eyes and notices the others are already wearing the titanium armour. She gets up and faces them.

"Care to tell us what happened to our bodies to be able to wear this armour." Oliver asks, Six to explain the effects of the surgery. Six breathes in before replying. "The auto doc implanted your body with certain upgrades around your body to run faster, be stronger and more perceptive and enduring of pain and physical stress." She explains rather quickly.

"This time we can beat him. With our combined power, we shall win over the Brotherhood of Steel?" Oliver said. "Six, put on the armour, we have a war to win..." He said as he walks out, being followed by the others.

;-"

Elder Maxson stands out the eastern outskirts of Fargo-Moorhead, standing on top of a tank, observing the soon-to-be battlefield. "Lone Wanderer, Sole Survivor, you know what to do, you know where to be." He said looking down at the two before they walk away from the tank.

The Lone Wanderer stops the Sole Survivor by placing a hand on his shoulder and passes him a small handheld device. "If you need any help, press this button." He said showing him the bottom to press. "I hope you won't need it." The Lone Wanderer said before parting ways with the Sole Survivor.

"Sole Survivor!" Maxson said at a distance. The Sole Survivor looks over at the brotherhood Elder. "I'm assigning Sentinel, Butch to assist you with anything you need." He said. The Sole Survivor nods at the Elder. "Lance-captain Kell's and I will be taking command over the battlefield, while the Undefeated Sentinel will be targeting any who try to flee the city in the underground." Elder Maxson explains.

A battalion of Brotherhood Knights and Paladins run past the tank with laser rifles in their hands and plasma pistols as their sidearm

It's not long after the sound of gunfire and laser blasts are heard in the distance. "Second and third division, hold all NCR troopers at bay. Sole Survivor of the fourth Division, charge ahead." Maxson orders.

"Yes, sir." Butch and the Sole Survivor reply as they charge ahead, running past all the gunfire, Butch, however is using the shield of his shock-board which is being pelted with bullets that fail to break his defence.

Together, Butch and the Sole Survivor put down the entire division of NCR troopers with ease. Butch cuts down the last NCR trooper with his black shock-board. "So," the Sole Survivor begins, "you were trained by the Lone Wanderer?" He asks.

"Yes, true. Usually the apprentice is the younger one, but he's younger than me but he is a badass. To think he was once a little weakling in the vault I occasionally bullied on a daily basis." Butch said. "When did you notice he was becoming more unstoppable? He doesn't look like much." Sole Survivor asks.

"The day I noticed it was when he kicked my gang's ass in the vault. We called ourselves the Tunnel Snakes. At the time I was an arrogant and mean piece of shit. I was picking on his best friend, Amata, and then he interfered. I threatened him to stay away... Let's just say it didn't end well with me and the others.

"[Laughs], it didn't want to admit it," butch said, "but I was afraid of him for another 3 years before he left the vault. But before he left, he saved my mom; I was forever thankful and loyal to him from there." Butch explains. "I learned from my sinful ways and turned my gang into a squad in the BOS. Then he took me under his wing for 3 years, now I'm fucking awesome." Butch said.

Butch's subordinates, Susie and Freddie come from behind them. "So," Susie begins, "what did we miss?" She asks huffing and puffing from the running. "Nothing we couldn't handle." Butch said.

"Still foul mouthed." Sole Survivor said. "Hey, fuck you!" Butch said. "Point proven." Sole Survivor said. "Come one we still need to-" Sole Survivor suddenly gawks in awe as he looks forward. "The Sole Survivor of vault 111. But you..." Six said, "You're not the Lone Wanderer." She said.

Butch walks ahead of the Sole Survivor and looks directly at Six and the other Six behind her wearing the same chrome armour. "I've heard a lot about you, Courier Six, from my friend and mentor, the Lone Wanderer." Butch distracts while the Survivor pushes the button on the device handed to him by the Wanderer. "Butch," Sole Survivor whispers, "on my mark, follow me into the old Radisson Hotel."

"Retreat!" Sole Survivor shouts as he runs into an alleyway, followed by Butch and his subordinates while under fire by, Six, and her extermination squad. "Chase them, don't let them get away!" Six orders, allowing her team to storm after them.

Butch, his subordinates and the Sole Survivor enter through the main doors of the Radisson Hotel and take the stairs. "Why are we taking the stairs when we could use the elevator?" Freddie asks. The Sole survivor replies without stopping. "One, it's slow, two, it's broken." He replies, running faster up the stairs. "What if the stairs are broken up ahead?" Susie asks.

"What do you think?" The Sole Survivor asks rhetorically as he continues running, almost running out of breath.

It takes them 10 minutes to reach the top and onto the roof, with nowhere left to go, and to wait until Six and her extermination squad reach them.

The Sole Survivor looks over the edge of the roof, looking down onto the streets below. He lets out a sigh of defeat and looks back at Butch and the other two. "Susie and Freddie, wasn't it?" He asks. They look at him. "You two need to jump off. The power armour will take the fall." He said.

"You want us to jump and leave? What will you and Butch do?" Susie asks. The Sole Survivor looks over at Butch who nods a yes. Sole Survivor looks back at, Susie and, Freddie. "We'll hold off Six and her team long enough for the Lone Wanderer to get here. Now go! Six, isn't far behind us!" He said.

Susie and, Freddie look at the Sole Survivor and at the edge hesitantly. "I'll go first." Freddie said as he places a hand on her shoulder. He then pulls away and looks towards the edge before charging forward. Freddie jumps off the edge. "Your turn, Susie. I'll see you back at base, I promise." Butch said.

Susie nods at, Butch, trusting him like so many times before. "It's been one hell of an adventure this past decade." She said before charging off the edge. Butch watches as his subordinate jumps off the edge and places on sunglasses.

Susie lands safely on her feet, being saved from the fall by the long fall boots of the power armour. "You alright?" Freddie's asks. "Yes, I'm fine. What about Butch and-"

"They promised us we would see them again. Come one, we need to get to Elder Maxson before the NCR find us." Freddie explains as he leads the way.

With Butch looks over the edge and watches his subordinates go back to base. He then outs in some thin sunglasses before asking. "What's the likelihood of us getting out of this alive?" Butch asks.

The air becomes tense as he asks that question. "I don't know, let's find out." Sole Survivor replies. Butch tries to contain a laugh before replying. "I bet you said that a lot before the Great War." Butch replies as he smiles.

Butch pulls out a cigarette and lights it as he places it on the tip of his lips and breathes in. "My mom always said never smoke. I'm starting to see why." Butch said placing the lighter in his pocket. "I just knew that bar in Rivet City was a bad influence on me." He said

"You have no idea how the Lone Wanderer just made you look silly. You like Ozzy Osbourne without the long hair." The Sole Survivor said containing a laugh. Butch growls in anger but then they look at the door sliding open.

Six walks through the old metal door and slowly behind her the others follow. Soon, Butch and the Sole Survivor have nowhere to run, surrounded by people wearing chrome armour. Six, steps forward in unison with the others, now equipping some type of proton axe melee weapons.

"Open the doors of heaven, Nora," Sole Survivor said, "I'm coming home." He finished as he raises a smile and takes a battle stance, standing back to back with, Butch. "Nora your wife?" Butch asks. "... Was." The Sole Survivor said.

Six overhears their conversation and almost feels sorry for the Sole Survivor, but she has a duty to put him down for the NCR. "If you are here to kill us, do us a favour and do it quickly." The Sole Survivor asks.

Six nods a yes at him to show she accepts his request. She pushes a button and activates the proton axe with a large blade and cutting edge, as does General Oliver and the other lieutenants and colonels do as they prepare to fight.

They all stop and turn around when they hear a loud bang behind them. A cloud of dust covers their sight but they watch as two green lights appear in the smoke like eyes. Whatever it is it roars and reveals a Deathclaw figure.

"A Deathclaw?" Oliver asks. "It can't be its too robotic, look at its metal body!" Six said with awe. "It was created." She said as the machine imitates a Deathclaws roar.

They can see most of its body as it slowly forms into a more Deathclaw like appearance, then they see metal wings sprout from its back.

The dust cloud clears the machine roars, revealing its size is three times bigger the width and twice the height. They all watch in awe as it stops roaring and smiles with a robotic girls laugh before it attacks General Oliver.

[Squelch]


	8. Here Comes the Enclave

Six lies on her knees, staring in awe at the giant robot Deathclaw with wings as it breathes in and out as it emanates exhausted energy. In front of her the unconscious bodies of the Sole Survivor, Butch, General Oliver and the other lieutenants and colonels.

The giant machine notices her and it crawls up to her and roars in her face. Six slightly flinches before the machine swings its nails into her. She flinches but the sound of an impact is heard in front of her. She stops looking away and opens her eyes to see General Oliver on his knees in front of her looking pale.

He laughs slightly as he looks down at her, knowing her saved her. "Oliver..." Six said before the general loses his expression and blood leaks out of his mouth and closes his eyes before falling to the side face down onto the floor. The machine made a noise like it was laughing sadistically before slapping, Six away with its gigantic hand into a wall.

The armour saved most of her, but as she tries to get up she doesn't realise her leg is broken and gets up with the assistance of the long staff of the proton axe, Six gets up and runs with all her speed but falls. She then realises her leg is twisted 180 degrees and numb.

She looks at the machine as it digs its large nails through the General's back. She looks in horror as she watches a close friend die in front of her. Six begins weeping and it gets louder and louder before letting out a scream of anguish at the top of her lungs until they are empty.

;-"

Explosions bring down entire buildings and fall down on both NCR troopers and BOS Knights. The debris crushes them with ease, destroying all means of transportation and evacuation.

Followed by the entrance of an army wearing X-01 power armour with military green paint with a giant E on their shoulders covered in stars, equipped with handheld Tesla rifles with a bayonet on the barrel.

This threat causes the NCR and BOS to fire their weapons in the sky in an attempt to shoot them down, but are either crushed by the huge metal feet or gunned down by these power armoured soldiers.

Elder Maxson and Lance-captain Kells share the same reaction, though Maxson hid his well. "Holy Hell, after all this time... The Enclave was preparing?" Kells ask as he gawks in awe, looking down at green computers showing each battle around Fargo.

Maxson just shows an angered expression at the sudden appearance of the Enclave, watching as each division gets slaughtered and the fights get closer and closer as the BOS retreats. "Hold your ground!" Maxson said. "We cannot afford to lose this war, whether it's with the NCR or the Enclave." He orders.

With that, the BOS go on the defensive and hold what little ground they have left, holding back a seemingly endless army of Enclave troopers. "Kells, call for reinforcements and tell the High Elder the Enclave is here." Maxson orders.

;-"

Six strike the mechanical Deathclaw in the arm with a proton axe, but all it did was get the attention of the machine as it looks at Six with a large grin. The machine swings its arm at Six, throwing her away. The machine gives a robotic girlish laugh at her futile attempt to attack.

Six gets back up, holding herself up by the proton axe. With the assistance of the proton axe as a walking stick, she runs at the mechanical Deathclaw wig a light battle cry, but ash she goes to strike, she's immediately flicked away with the machines metal wrist.

Butch gets up and runs with all his speed at the machine, but is thrown away and nearly off the edge of the building before he could even get close.

Six gets back up and runs towards the machine with even more anger, she is also faced with the same futility of being thrown aside once again, but this time it's fatal and her head starts bleeding.

;-"

The Enclave advance even closer, cutting down the limited amount of troopers on each side. "The second and third divisions are falling back." Commander one said.

"We've got a problem; I've lost contact with the fourth division." Commander 2 said, angering Elder

Maxson.

"Star Paladin Cross." Elder Maxson said over an earpiece. Star Paladin Cross is defending a line against overwhelming forces of Enclave troopers which seem to have no end. She is almost worn out by the constant need to dodge.

Cross stops to take a breather and replies, "Sir..." She said over the earpiece "Give back up to the third division." Elder Maxson orders. "But sir, they'll get through-" she is stopped by Maxson, "That's an order!" Elder Maxson said. "...Yes sir." She said.

;-"

Six, manages to stay up, but she leans closer to the ground, barely holding herself up because of her injuries. "I can't... Give up." She said.

She brings her shaking arm up and slowly throws weak and soft punches that wouldn't even bruise a human while also whimpering in pain as she tries.

The robot Deathclaw laughs and punches, Six away back into a wall, knocking her out completely. The machine's laugh sounds childish and girly, like it's being controlled by a female.

The Sole Survivor, Butch, Gorobets, Cassandra Moore, Hayes and the rest of Six's team look at the giant machine of a Deathclaw as it laughs uncontrollably. Anger is displayed in all of their eyes; completely powerless in the situation they're in.

;-"

While on the ground, Enclave soldiers walk over the bodies of dead NCR troops and BOS Knights and Paladins, hundreds dead in less than an hour. The dead are payed no respect by the Enclave just trampling over them.

Elder Maxson cuts down two Enclave soldiers with a huge bumper sword, blood spewing out of their bodies and leak out of their armour. He then takes out another behind him, he walks back until he walks backwards into Kell's, Susie, Freddie and Star Paladin Cross.

They notice they're surrounded by dozens of Enclave soldiers. "We should have retreated when we could." Kell's said. "No point in surrendering now." Elder Maxson said.

;-"

Six struggles to breathe as she tries to get back up, but loses the strength and will to continue and just lets herself fall to the ground, but she is caught by a man wearing a white trench coat, and slowly and softly lowers her to the ground. The Deathclaw speaks.

"It's you!" It says.

A white shock-board appears in his right hand. The NCR lieutenants and Colonels look up in awe as they see the Lone Wanderer walk by. The machine Deathclaw growls at the Lone Wanderer, who is showing an apathetic and unperturbed expression as he sighs, completely unfazed by the sight of the mechanical monster.

Elder Maxson stands back to back with Kells, Susie and Freddie. "I called reinforcements, and told High Elder Maria the Enclave has returned they should be here any minute now." Kells explains. "Yeah copy that, we'll hold'm off." Freddie said as he removes his hand from the earpiece, followed by a smile.

"The Undefeated Sentinel has arrived. Can you believe it?" Freddie asks rhetorically. Elder Maxson laugh and says, "We can't afford to let these bastards kill us now, can we?" Maxson asks.

;-"

The giant metal Deathclaw has shoulder mounted Gatling lasers that fire at the Lone Wanderer, but as quickly as a flash, the Lone Wanderer starts running around the Deathclaw and charges its shock-board Lightning bolt.

The Lone Wanderer fires the lightning bolt at the Deathclaw; it dodges the bolt by running away from it and quickly turns to fire the Gatling lasers at the Lone Wanderer.

He takes a sudden side step turning directly towards the machine, shifting his body to avoid the laser blasts. He swings his shock-board into the arm of the machine the moment he got close and backs away.

Lone Wanderer backs away from the machine and charges his shock-board while running from laser blasts from the giant machine. The Lone Wanderer does a 180 degree jump and fires a lightning bolt at the robot Deathclaw.

The giant machine is caught in the Lightning bolt and it screams in pain, expressing its pain in a loud roar. It recovers quickly and looks for the Lone Wanderer and roars at him in anger. The Lone Wanderer stares at the machine with a blank expression, showing that he isn't even trying.

Butch, the Sole Survivor and Six look at him in awe, watching him succeed single headedly where they all have failed. The Lone Wanderer picks up Butch's black Shock-board and looks back at the machine while maintaining his unperturbed expression as he looks at the machine.

;-"

Maxson charges forward with his bumper sword and slices through two Enclave troopers with relative ease. Freddie uses his laser pistol and turns another two to ash before they could approach. Kells holds a tri-beam laser rifle in one hand and a laser pistol in the other hand, shooting down multiple Enclave soldiers at a time as they try to approach.

The sky is eventually filled with NCR and BOS vertibird bombers, the overwhelming force in the sky blows away nearly half of the whole Enclave Army. Then on both fronts of the NCR and BOS reinforcements arrive, taking out any who try to retreat.

In the meantime, the NCR and BOS assumed a temporary, unsaid alliance until the common enemy was defeated, so they don't attack each other. In time the entire city of Fargo-Moorhead is encircled by the armies of the BOS in the east and NCR in the west, preventing any escape for the Enclave.

;-"

The Lone Wanderer continues to evade the lasers of the Gatling laser mounted on the machine's shoulders. The tip of Butch's shock-board detaches and sinks into the ground, and it comes up from under the machine like a thirty feet tall spike.

The machine evades the spike but goes back into the ground and comes up underneath it again, following the machine, at the same time the Lone Wanderer casts energy bolts from his own shock-board.

He watches apathetically as the machine continues to evade his attacks. The Lone Wanderer stops his attacks and deploys his shield using, Butch's shock-board.

Like he predicted the machine was going to fire the Gatling lasers on its shoulders, they fire and the Lone Wanderer just watches without being fazed by machine's attempt to destroy him.

Fed up, the machine decides to attack up close and personal. The machine jumps possibly forty feet into the air and lands back down slamming its metal fist into the black shield. Such force would knock someone down, but the Lone Wanderer doesn't even move from his spot.

The Lone Wanderer notices the black shock-board almost shatter at the force of the punch and he lets it go. The Lone Wanderer quickly hops away from the machine's attempt to crush him.

The machine's lifts its left hand and swings it at the Lone Wanderer, however the Lone Wanderer leans backwards enough for the swinging arm to pass over him, as it passes over him he swings his shock-board into the swinging arm, decapitating the arm from the elbow up.

This alone causes the machine to growl in pain and retreats; the thing is the Lone Wanderer just lets the machine escape. The Lone Wanderer stands and takes in the huge victory among those who are staring at him with awed eyes. "Holy shit..." Butch said with awed eyes. "Took the words out of my mouth." Sole Survivor said.

Six manages to stand up, finding it unbelievable that the Lone Wanderer bested the machine that beat her and her entire team. "You..." Six begins that gets the Lone Wanderer's attention, "how can you even be human?" Six asks as she approaches, being held up by a proton axe staff.

"Defeating that... Thing, like it was walk in the park." Six said. "Survivor, take Six and her squad to the Brotherhood infirmary." Lone Wanderer said. "Yes, of course." Sole Survivor said. "No! I'll make you pay for what you did to the people I care about!" Six interjects.

The Sole Survivor holds, Six up and guides her to the door. "Don't blame me for you inability to protect your friends, courier." Lone Wanderer said. Six stops and turns around in anger. "Blame your own weakness." Lone Wanderer said fiercely.

Six scoffs at him and refuses the help of the Sole Survivor, but he still helps her. "Man, even for you that was dark." Butch said as he limps towards the Lone Wanderer. "I only speak the truth, in survival or war it is the truth. It's what kept me alive for many years." The Lone Wanderer said.

"Yes, I know. You told me that. The first thing you taught me." Butch said. The Lone Wanderer and, Butch walk side by side and walk down the stairs to the building. "Without a doubt the NCR has also got reinforcements." Butch said.

"The NCR isn't the enemy anymore. We're facing something deadlier, one that has the technological advantage, advanced training and organised." The Lone Wanderer explains. "Remnants of the US government and army." Butch said.

"From the size of the army it's a lot more than just one small nuclear bunker of people in it. There's got to be thousands out there. You have to think. We have weaponised tesla energy in the form of cannons; they have in the form of rifles. Tesla rifles. Genius." The Lone Wanderer said.

"-I get why it's genius. Why are you intrigued?" Butch asks. "The Enclave possesses a revolutionary device that has advanced technology centuries ahead of time. It's a long shot guess but I plan to find it, I just need the power armour and weapons." The Lone Wanderer explains.

"I just can't believe my shock-boards broken." Butch said. "It's not broken. Remember when scribe Rothchild invented 'Nano bots' it repaired itself." The Lone Wanderer said handing over, Butch's shock-board that is now repaired. "Come on now, Butch, we have a war to win."

End of chapter 8


	9. An End and A Beginning

_Our heartfelt wish for peace across the American continent has been crushed by a violent and rebellious act by the surface dwellers!"_ A female voice said over a large screen. The screen shows a woman in black formalwear, brown hair and brown eyes with a angered expression.

The floors are black, the walls and ceilings greyish-white, with people looking above at the screen are thousands of both civilian and militarised soldiers, all sharing the same expression of shock and sadness.

 _"As secretary of defence, and as a subject of the United States, I must resolutely bring down the hammer of righteousness in response to this atrocity committed by those on the surface! Hear me, survivors of the nuclear holocaust! The time has come! The grand task that has spanned generations: The Emergence Operation; will now be carried out with justice on our side!"_ The Secretary of defence said with an incredible level of charisma.

The screen switches off. An Enclave general turns away from the screen. And walks further into the large cockpit area where two ship monsters on each side of the room in front of computer terminals. The user of the first right computer speaks up.

"General, Leopard, fusion reactor output is at 99%. Emergence preparations are complete." She said. General Leopard closes his eyes for a few moments before opening them again. With authority, "Do not fall behind the other generals. If it has come to this, we shall demonstrate out power through force!" He said.

"Ascension Fort, begin emergence! Your target, Maryland, Washington D.C!" Leopard said as the Ascension Fort drills upwards towards the surface.

;-"

As the, Sole Survivor, and the, Lone Wanderer, are both medical experts as well as warriors, they keep an eye on, Six, and her team. Regardless if they tried to kill them, they see potential within them all. That may be the only reason they're alive. The Sole Survivor, frequently checks her pulse as she rests asleep in the back of the truck.

On the other hand the Lone Wanderer refuses to even look at her, never mind touch her. The Sole Survivor's assumption as to why he refuses to help is he finds something appalling about her, something that has gone unnoticed to himself? Not that it mattered, "Her pulse is still normal, and she's cooling down. That's good," he said monotonously.

No response comes from the, Lone Wanderer, sitting opposite him, staring out the back of the truck and remaining quiet the whole journey, quite possibly for the rest of it.  
A little gasp escapes his mouth, "Something's coming...something... colossal..." He said on intuition, more worrisome, with concern in his voice.

As if to illustrate his words as fact, the ground begins to shake, "Earthquake?" He asks. Behind the city of Minneapolis a gigantic steel spike sprouts from the ground, causing a massive earthquake, causing some unstable buildings to fall in the distance. The spike towers above the clouds. Then outcome steel legs that hold it up like a spider.

The actual appearance of colossal machine is still unclear, most of it is hidden by the old towers and buildings of Minneapolis, it is also shrouded in rubble and dust, "Wasn't the Great War enough?" The Sole Survivor asks rhetorically.

"Driver, step on it!" The Lone Wanderer orders and the truck goes full speed ahead across the road to avoid the great earthquake about to hit.

;-"

7 hours later

"These giant machines appear to be some kind emergence base. Their emergence wipes out all our forces in the area and gives them a beachhead," Elder Maria explains.  
Listening to the briefing are BOS Sentinels, Paladins and Knights in a dark room, with the screen as the only source of light. "From what we know they are appearing one-by-one in each state. Such as Maryland, all of the Midwestern States with the exception of ours, Massachusetts, Nevada and California." She explains.

The Lone Wanderer, and the, Sole Survivor walk in, "Excuse our late arrival, we came as fast as we could." The, Sole Survivor said apologetically. "So, these things are popping out of the ground everywhere?" The Lone Wanderer asks monotonously as he walks closer. "Yes, one state at a time." Elder Maxson explains.

"They're trying to simultaneously retake the USA." The Lone Wanderer said as he looks at the map of the US. Red highlights show Rising-Castles emergence, blue either has no confirmation of emergence or no emergence. "This is one huge campaign," The Lone Wanderer said monotonously.

"Wanderer," Maxson calls as he enters the briefing room, "we need to prepare for an Ascension Fort to here in Wisconsin. It could ascend from anywhere, so I need you to be ready. You too, Survivor," Maxson ordered. "Yes, Elder," the Sole Survivor said.

The Ascension Forts heading for Wisconsin is still on the rise and will sprout from the ground any moment now. "The enemy's strategy is simple in the extreme; using the earthquake caused by the Rising Castle's ascension.  
This wipes out both our forces and gives them a beachhead. However we have been planning for an attack like this since the bombs fell. We will combine our forces and surround the Rising Castle before they can deploy any ground troops." Elder Maria said with authority.

Those except Maria, the Lone Wanderer and Elder Maxson, leave the room. When the room is left with only those four, Maria let's out a sigh of worry, "How did we not see this coming? We should have known something," She said with anger directed at her, as if she is a failure as a leader.

"Now is not the time to be concerned of what we _could have_ done, we need to focus on what's happening now," The Lone Wanderer said harshly towards her, leaving the room silent for a few moments.

At that precise moment, the Ascension Fort emerges from the ground, destroying any nearby cities within a 30-kilometre radius. The Lone Wanderer and the Sole Survivor rush outside and their eyes are welcomed by a dust storm caused from the emergence.

"As if to illustrate my point," The Lone Wanderer said unenthusiastically

The dust and smoke slowly clears, revealing the gigantic base that has risen to the surface. The Lone Wanderer remains unfazed while the Sole Survivor gawks in awe at the machine.

"So that's an Enclave Ascension Fort..." Elder Maria said as she stares at a screen viewing the image of a the colossal structure that towers above all skyscrapers and can be seen even 20 miles away. The survivors of the earthquake gawk at the gigantic machine that goes beyond the clouds, emanating an ominous presence.

"Neutralise them," Colonel Autumn commanded.

Missiles blast from the Rising Castle on all sides, passing all soldiers overhead who watches in awe. "Fucking Hell," A Vertibird pilot gawks as she barely manages to avoid the missiles.

"Enemy missiles," The radar watchmen said in panic, "Intercept and destroy before they level the base!" Elder Maria orders, "No...wait...we're not the target!" The radar watchmen said in confusion.  
Maria, is left dumbstruck as they completely pass over them, instead they begin to descend onto certain, select buildings, obliterating them.

"They're targeting our main sources of power throughout Wisconsin. All coal-fired and nuclear power stations are being wiped out. Everything it being shutdown," the power watchmen said in panic.  
"Switch to emergency power," Maria orders, "maintain connection to the satellites!" She orders aggressively.

Suddenly the radar ceases to function, "Radar is down!" The watchmen said. "All satellites are being fired at by something in orbit! We're losing them one by one!"  
"All communications to Midwestern States and branch offices are down!"

Maria, looks down in horror at how quickly the Enclave are gaining the upper hand, they cannot even react to the attacks from the Enclave, "This battle...it's already lost... Try and get communications back up and issue the evacuation order, get as many people out as possible!"

"I'm going down," the Lone Wanderer said as he vaults off the capital building and safely into the floor without breaking his legs, much to the Sole Survivors amazement at surviving such a fall from maybe a thousand feet drop, "Ok... He's certainly not human." He gawks

In the sky's, the brotherhood Air Force approaches the Ascension Fort, "Bravo Leader to all planes. Commence attack," Bravo Leader said as the row of functioning, Pre-war based fighter planes.

Just seconds after the issued commands from Bravo Leader, one swoop of a focused laser blasts them out of the sky, "WHAT!" Bravo leader asks in horror before being blasted out of the sky himself. His plane explodes as a result.

;-"

"The fighter squadron was..." Brotherhood Alpha team leader said in shock, "One target identified-" another brotherhood patrol leader said before being cut off by jamming. "Alpha 2... Jamming, huh?" He asks, "Alpha 2 has engaged the enemy. We must now on the assumption that we must advance, attack at will." Alpha leader said.

Alpha leader brings his squad to a halt as he looks upwards towards the sky and sees a masculine figure in the sky with thrusters on the boots. He uses the scope on his laser rifle and its revealed to be a suite of power armour that is perfectly shaped like the human body, a giant E on the breastplate.

The power armoured Enclave soldier looks down at the squad and its arms aimed at Alpha leader and laser blasts from the from its palms. The laser comes into contact with Alpha Leader's head the fusion core explodes. Alpha team react in full rage, "Commander!" They all scream in anger as they fire the automatic laser rifles.

One by one the entirety of Alpha team is wiped out into pure dust and ash, "Stupid vermin," Lieutenant Hamilton said sadistically behind the helmet, looking through the V shaped visor of the power armour as he looks down at the streets, in view are dozens of BOS soldiers on approach to his position.

"Bow down before the might of the Enclave." He said enthusiastically before charging the wrist mounted lasers and obliterates the entire street with one swoop of wrist-mounted lasers. The explosion is 1/3 of an atomic blast.

;-"

California, Los Angeles.

The Enclave Ascension Fort towers above Los Angeles above the mountains in the distance, resting soundly as a war is raged in the streets of the city. Multiple bombing runs from Enclave bombers hammer the city, but the NCR still fight with everything they have.

An NCR soldier screams in pain as he is shocked by electricity from the fingertips of another power armoured Enclave soldier, with a feminine figure and a V shaped visor, "Swear allegiance or be destroyed, she said sadistically with a trail of corpses of NCR soldiers behind her, "You have but two options," she said sadistically.

The NCR soldiers respond with raining bullets and countless grenades, but the bullets rebound off the surface of the power armour being worn by the Enclave soldier and the grenades leaves the armour unscathed. She sadistically smiles as electrical bolts charge on the tips of her fingers.

;-"

Massachusetts, Boston.

The Ascension Fort is seen even through the thick green mist of the Glowing Sea. Whatever remains of the Railroad, Minutemen and BOS all take shelter the Castle, all on one side as they unleashed everything they have on another, single, power armoured soldier.

The bolts of laser muskets, laser rifles, and kinetic based weaponry all rebound or disperse off the armour, without leaving a burn mark, dent or scratch. Not even the mortars are having any effect on the armour.

The Enclave trooper looks up at the terrified remnants of the Massachusetts forces. The looks on their faces, the Enclave soldier smiles behind the helmet, "Pathetic," Commander Hollingsworth said as he brings his arms forward and releases a great force that tears down the wall and scatters the terrified soldiers or the BOS, Railroad and Minutemen into atoms.

;-"

Maryland, Washington DC.

General Leopard storms through the Citadel doors and into the courtyard in a suite of Enclave power armour and a plasma based sword that tears through power armour like a hot knife on butter, bringing down one brotherhood soldier at a time until there are little to none left.

All attempts to retaliate are pointless. The power armour seems to repel any and all weapons the Brotherhood and NCR have in their possession.  
A young Brotherhood initiate looks up at General Leopard, who looks down on him through the V shaped visor.

"There's no way we can beat these guys," The Initiate said. "We're insects to them...nothing more than insects," The Initiate said before General Leopard puts him out of his misery by forcing the plasma based sword through the chest of the Initiate.

"Child's play," General Leopard said in apathy. Unfazed by the uncountable lives he took without hesitation, before activating the thruster on his boots, and flies back to his Ascension Fort.

:-"

Back in Wisconsin, the Lone Wanderer runs inwards towards the Ascension Fort through the ruins of a small village, calling a name, "Vanessa! Vanessa! Where are you?" He calls in panic.  
He sees something in the distance, a group of soldiers wearing medium weight combat armour, with a giant E on the shoulder pads.

One of the Enclave soldiers spots him, "Enemy on approach, 12 o'clock, rapid fire!" The Enclave squad commander shouts, as told, the squad fires their plasma-based weaponry. The Lone Wanderer deploys his shield using his Shock-board.

"The Enclave I fought in Washington and Adams Air Force base, have nothing on these guys. The weaponry, the protective armour; this is so much more advanced." The Lone Wanderer said calmly.  
The Enclave soldiers stop firing at slowly approach with caution. As the Lone Wanderer ready's himself to charge at them, he notices in a dark alley just 30 feet away from him.

"Vanessa," He said looking towards her. She lifts her head upwards towards him. The Lone Wanderer tries to move from cover, but at the rate of fire the plasma based weapons are firing are making it impossible to move from cover.

The sound of fast approaching footsteps can is heard. The Lone Wanderer looks to the source of the footsteps and finds, both, the Sole Survivor and Courier Six. "What are you two doing here? You were supposed to help with the evacuation!" The Lone Wanderer said monotonously.

"I owe you for saving my life," Six said loudly as she takes cover behind debris, "So do I. Besides," Sole Survivor said "I lost a child. To Hell if I'm going to let someone else lose theirs." He said aggressively as he takes cover, firing at the approaching Enclave forces.

The Lone Wanderer looks at him with an unsure expression and thoughts. "You may be The Lone Wanderer. But in this time of desperation, for survival, we need to work as a team." Six said disdainfully as she looks at him with a serious expression.

"We'll cover you. Just get your daughter and we can retreat back to base." Six said with confidence. When the Lone Wanderer looks at her expression, he can read the expression. She's asking him to trust her and the Sole Survivor.

"Alright... cover me!" The Lone Wanderer said as he jumps over the debris to charge over to the alleyway, "Vanessa!" He shouts with worry.  
She looks up when the voice of her father reaches her ears. Without knowing the dangers of weapons, she ignorantly got up and ran to her father.

"No, Vanessa! Stay there-"

The look of horror is left on his face when a plasma bolt pierces through Vanessa's back, all the way through the lung, leaving an exit wound through the chest.  
The Lone Wanderer catches her small and fragile body before she falls to the ground, lifeless. He falls to his knees with her in his arms, his eyes expressing the trauma.

He lets go of Vanessa's body and she falls to the ground. Blood gushing out her back and chest. All he can do is watch as she bleeds out, until Six runs to his side and takes Vanessa as the Sole Survivor covers her. She picks up Vanessa and runs away with her, retreating back to base and the Sole Survivor follows.

"We can't leave him!" Six said in desperation, "He'll be fine. I've seen this guy jump of a thirty story building not too long ago. Anyway, why do you care? You despise him for doing what he did to your followers." Sole Survivor asks calmly as plasma bolts fly pass him.

"When I learned he has a daughter and recently lost a loved one, I almost understood what he was feeling. I won't forgive him, but I can't let a little girl die." Six said as the shooting stops. Vanessa coughs up blood on Six's chest, "Hang in there! Please," Six begs for Vanessa to endure.

Vanessa opens her eyes as blood drips from her mouth, "Is...that you... _mommy_?"

End of chapter 9


	10. Pain

The Lone Wanderer lies on his knees in the middle of the war torn street. His hands coated in the blood of his daughter. His eyes reflecting the internal pain, yet his eyes and cheeks remain dry of tears, eyes filled of a pain so repetitive he can't help but notice the pain dulls.

"This pain is so...familiar," The Lone Wanderer whispers to himself. "Of course it is. My whole life I've lost people. Mother, farther, Eloise, the Pride...and now Vanessa." The Lone Wanderer reminisces as an entire unit of Enclave soldiers approach in full speed in an attempt to surround the Lone Wanderer, who makes no attempt at resisting. The soldiers' cock and aim the barrels of their plasma rifles at the Lone Wanderer.

"Colonel Autumn," A lieutenant of the Enclave calls for over the communicator in his wrist, "we have caught a wanted wastelander who matches the description of The Lone Wanderer. Permission for execution?" She asks holding her wrist close to her mouth.

Autumn? The Lone Wanderer asks in his head. "Permission denied and bring him to me." Autumn replies over the comm. The Lieutenant is baffled at the Colonels response to keep the most wanted person on the Enclave hit list alive. "But sir-"

"That's an order lieutenant!" Autumn ordered. The lieutenant looks at her comma with disdain, "I'm sorry colonel but that is one order I cannot accept!" The Lieutenant. "Lieutenant I'm ordering you to-" autumn is cut off by the deactivation of the comma before she looks towards the Lone Wanderer with rage, storming up to him with a fully energised plasma rifle.

"How many soldiers have you killed?!" The Lieutenant asks rhetorically in anger. "Thousands upon thousands soldiers died at your hand! When we take the surface we shall label you as a murderer. Unfortunately for you won't be alive to see that day!" The Lieutenant said as she cocks her rifle. "Prepare to fire-"

The Lone Wanderer begins to laugh with a sinister grin and look in his eye before taking up his shock-board and striking the ground with the flat tip.

The soldiers surrounding him are struck with lethal streams of lightning, boiling their blood to the point of death. The Lone Wanderer ascends to his feet before gazing up at the colossal machine that drilled itself up from the ground.

"Autumn, if you're anywhere, you're in there. Prepare yourself," The Lone Wanderer said monotonously before slowly enroute to the gigantic machine.

;-"

Courier Six embraces Vanessa in her arms, racing for her life to save another before reaching an abandoned medical centre with all the equipment left behind during the evacuation.

Courier Six lies Vanessa gently on the medical berth as her chest wound gushing out blood like water out a fountain. Six goes through all the cabinets and drawers in an effort to find any medical supplies she can use to treat or stop the bleeding.

"Her pulse is dropping!" The Sole Survivor said in a panic as he applies pressure to Vanessa's wound, "Tell me, what you need?" He asks.

"I-I-I-I need s-some bio foam, a stimpak and med-x... but there isn't any!" Six said in a fit of rage before slamming the cabinet closed, clearly shaking in fear for the girl's life. The Sole Survivor pulls out a med-x syringe," This is all I have." He said before handing it to Six.

She takes it from his palm and takes Vanessa's little left arm and injects 1/3 of the med-x liquid to keep her from overdosing.

The immediate effects of the med-x allows Vanessa to open her eye and looks up at Six, staring into her soul with such hopeful eyes and manages to lift a soft and gentle smile. In a gentle voice, Six speaks to her, "I have to turn you around to see if anything went through," She said stroking Vanessa's head gently, "Ok?"

Vanessa nods softly in agreement, wincing before the incoming pain, Six then flips Vanessa to her side. Six then examines her back for any exit wounds, to be extra sure, she cuts open her clothing, sticking her palm through and feels for any blood patch. Six sighs in relief when she doesn't feel any exit wound and allowing some relief, but Vanessa still struggles to breathe. Six takes out a key card and places it over her wound before duct taping a bandage over key card, allowing her breathe, as seen by Vanessa's deep gasp.

"The key card contains the air and blood, the bandage will soak up any leak," Six sighed in relief. "However, she needs professional medical attention, and I don't have the tools or the equipment to treat her." Six said before gently picking Vanessa off the medical berth and head for the exit with the Sole Survivor following just behind.

An explosion in the roof prevents them from leaving as the rubble blocks their path, followed by the ominous and echoing voice over a loudspeaker, "Found you!"

Six and the Survivor look up and see an Enclave power-armoured soldier hovering in the air, "At last!" The Enclave trooper said in pleasure, "I get the honour of ridding this cursed land of the Sole Survivor and the Courier as well as a scummy little girl!"

They both gasp at him, "Other way!" The Sole Survivor said before they both take off with great haste in the other direction, "oh? Where are you off to?" The Enclave trooper asks rhetorically before smiling, "I guess I can play with them for a little while," He said hysterically laughing at the game of cat and mouse.

;-"

Colonel Autumn watches the Lone Wanderer approach via a flat holo screen on the wall of his Ascension Fortress, without batting an eye it his self-proclaimed nemesis, "Is it him?" A woman's voice asks curiously in the shadows. "Yes that's him" Autumn replies monotonously without taking his eyes off the screen.

The woman comes out of the shadows and into the light beside Autumn; black hair, pale skin and silver eyes, "Is it my time?" She asks looking up at him, "No," Autumn replies, "you're not ready."

"I'm ready now!" She shouts in anger, "No! The Lone Wanderer has years of experience in fighting, you have had months." He said turning to her, "Your day will come, but that is not now!" Autumn said.

The woman scoffs at him before turning to walk back into the shadows. "However," Autumn said, the woman looks back to face him, "Make the arrangements to welcome our...guest of honour. I imagine he will be here soon." He smiles.

;-"

The Lone Wanderer approaches what appears to be a deployment chamber for Enclave soldiers of the Fortress, he looks up to see the giant drill tip all the way up in the clouds. He looks back down at the chamber doors as the sound of air pressure being released as it opens.

He then looks towards his Shock-Board, "Sorry Rothchild. Using this won't be as satisfying," he said before throwing it aside on the ground and pulling out a 10mm pistol, fully customised for maximum efficiency and damage. He unbuttons his trench coat and lets it fall off his shoulders and onto the floor, revealing a masculine build behind the tight black shirt. The Lone Wanderer then takes off his glasses, instantly seeing much better.

The giant steel hatch opens, soldiers immediately charge at him with bayonets with a loud battle cry and complete aggression. Completely blind to their own complete exposure to the Lone Wanderer's next move.

The Lone Wanderer pulls out a Police Baton to redirect the attacks of their bayonets' before executing them with his 10mm pistol, and continues down this path with great ease until he is inside the Fortress.

He looks up at the surveillance camera that is staring down at him, looking through the camera is Colonel Autumn with a little smirk, Autumn holds down a button and speaks through a microphone, "How is that little gift we gave you back in Raven Rock?"

The Lone Wanderer grimaces with anger before asking, "What did you do to me?" With clear hostility. "Now, now," Autumn replies, "If we're not going to be civil about this then you will have to come up to me, but I think you're going to make your way up here regardless." Autumn said, "Come and get the answers you rightfully deserve."

;-"

The Sole Survivor and Six, who is still holding on to Vanessa with her life, dodge the laser blasts that have an explosive effect on impact, and so far they have, but the Enclave soldier just seems to be toying with them and not actually trying to kill them yet. It is until she finds the NCR line of defence and calls to their aide, "All of you focus fire on that Enclave trooper in the sky!" The NCR troopers obey and fire on full automatic against the Enclave trooper in the sky, but some kind of shield blocks the bolts of energy.

The Enclave trooper sets himself down on the road as he is still being fired upon, his armour completely unscathed by their attempt to blast him down. "What the hell is up with this things armour?!" One of the NCR soldiers asks in a panic, "Just keep firing, we need to hold him long enough for Six to escape!" The Squad Commander said as they continue to press their advance.

At the same time, the Enclave trooper continues to advance on them before taking out a metal hilt, holding down a switch, a plasma blade materialises from the hilt, taking one swing into the Squad Commander's head causes his entire body to explode into a Bloody Mess, spraying against the road and over his fellow soldiers, sending them into complete shell shock before being cut down one by one by the Enclave trooper's plasma blade.

"Now," The Enclave trooper said, "back to my rat problem."

;-"

The Lone Wanderer stands in an ongoing elevator with two Enclave soldiers standing beside him, shaking in fear of what may happen in the very seconds that pass, holding onto their sidearm holster in preparation, it is until the elevator stops and the slide doors open when e Lone Wanderer walks out and gives them breathing room.

The Lone Wanderer charges down a small corridor where he has Colonel Augustus Autumn in his sights, he continues to charge with absolute force until he charges into a glass barricade, a very thick glass barricade blocking his path. Autumn turns to the Lone Wanderer with a blank expression, he looks at Autumn in anger before he asks, "There's nothing to be gained from killing other than satisfactory revenge."

"Don't worry sir," an Enclave soldier said, "That glass is designed to withstand a rocket launcher," Autumn looks at the soldier with a grin, "Really?" He asks before looking to the Lone Wanderer as he attempt to punch down the glass barricade, after his third punch the glass begins to crack, "Good god!" The Enclave soldier gasps as he takes aim, as do the others.

"Trust me," The Lone Wanderer said, "You cannot possibly bring me lower, there's nothing left for you to take away from me!" He growls. "Unless we can have a nice and sensible conversation, I'm just going to lower the visibility of this glass." He said as the glass becomes less visible.

"You think this wall will stop me? I have found other ways to break through. "As I said, it's about to-" Autumn is interrupted mid-sentence, "Fine!" The Lone Wanderer said, agreeing to his terms. "Okay, now we're getting somewhere." Autumn said as he raises the visible capacity to completely clear.

"Now," Autumn said before executing everyone on his side of the glass barricade, sitting himself down in front of the Lone Wanderer, "Where to begin..."

End of chapter

I am sorry to be an ass, but I need to find more inspiration to continue writing this, and I'm not sure I can. Just give me time and see if I will come around. Thanks for reading and being tolerable for the long wait.


	11. The Patriot

The Lone Wanderer stares ominously into Autumn's eyes, like a predator staring at prey but has no way of getting to it. "There's no need for hostility," Autumn said softly before opening the glass shield, "Sir! What are you doing?!" The Enclave soldier asks in terror, "Something I should have done from the start." Autumn said before pulling out his plasma pistol and aims the barrel of his pistol at the Enclave soldier's head before executing him on the spot, along with the other two next to him.

This leaves a shocked expression on the Lone Wanderer's face, watching an Enclave officer shoot his own men without flinching or holding back. He looks up at Autumn, who shows no sign of regret or guilt; completely apathetic, no hesitation to betray his own.

Autumn seats himself on a chair and looks up at the Lone Wanderer, "Where to begin..." he said before the Lone Wanderer replies in anger, "In Raven Rock, after you kidnapped me in Vault 87, you did something to me while I was unconscious, because after that, nothing has been the same. What did you do to me?!"

Autumn smiles arrogantly in response to his question, before replying verbally, "So it worked."

;-"

Six flees for her life as she holds on desperately to Vanessa, following just behind is the Sole Survivor, just behind him is the persistent Enclave soldier in a terrifyingly advanced suit of power armour, "God! This guy doesn't give up!" Six gasps, running out of breath. "I don't think he's giving up anytime soon." The Sole Survivor said, also running out of breath. "I have to get back to the BOS HQ. I'm afraid we have to part ways." He said. "I have to get back to my people too, but what do I do with her." Six asks looking at Vanessa, who's is desperately holding on to life by a thread.

"This may sound crazy, but you may need to take her with you." The Sole Survivor said. "Oh, what a great idea!" Six retorts sarcastically, "That will just give him a reason to come after me!"

The Sole Survivor replies calmly, "Your people are the only ones who can get away from this mess. My people have no place to go; she will die here if she stays. I will draw its fire, you get back to your people!" The Sole Survivor offers with courage as he takes out a pulse grenade.

The Enclave soldier's pursuit continues, completely unaware that the two he chases are plotting a move against him. It's just a few seconds later that the Sole Survivor makes a sudden 180 degree turn and lobs the pulse grenade with all the power he has before it explodes in the air and shuts down the power armour instantly, causing it to fall like a rock on to the ground, but continues to tumbling forward, smacking his head into the Sole Survivors ready hammer fist, the Enclave soldier tumbles back as a result, creating a huge dent in his helmet.

The Sole Survivor looks past his own shoulder and finds out that Courier Six is long gone, just as he had hoped and letting out a sigh of relief, "He is going to kill me for this." He said as rushes to the Enclave Soldier with ferocity, sending his hammer fist into his helmet, crushing it on both sides before throwing more punches in the hips and gut before the Sole Survivor finishes with a kick powerful enough to detach his helmet, revealing his face.

The Enclave soldier stands up and looks eye-to-eye with the Sole Survivor with complete disdain, as if his pride had been tarnished by the thrashing he received. However he begins to laugh like a madman, "You can't defeat me. You and every other piece of scum on the surface are inferior to us!" He gasped.

"Are you speaking a fact or a delusional opinion? It's hard to tell with you." The Sole Survivor asks jokingly. The Enclave soldier lashes out in anger in response, randomly throwing his arms in a desperate attempt to hit him like he's having a temper tantrum.

The Enclave soldier's next attack would be his last, being blocked by the Sole Survivors hammer fist and takes out a .44 pistol with a bull barrel and advanced receiver, aimed directly into the Enclave soldier's head before firing it. The Enclave Soldier's body drops completely to the ground with blood pouring out his head.

"Don't fuck with...The Silver Shroud!" The Sole Survivor said with a dramatic tone before taking off in style to get back to the BOS HQ, whistling Dion and the Belmonts the Wanderer.

;-"

"I'm sorry," Autumn said with guilt, "The effects cannot be undone, you will be stuck with it for the rest of your life." He said, the only response from the Lone Wanderer is a low sigh, "I should also mention it is genetic. Any and all children you may have will inherit this...genetic imperfection." Autumn said, "we didn't think it would work that well."

"I don't have any kids...not anymore at least." The Lone Wanderer said as he lets go of eye contact. "What..." Autumn begins, "What happened?" Autumn asks out of pity. "She was shot today by your men. Which reminds me," The Lone Wanderer said as he jumps from his chair and pins Autumn to the wall by the neck, looking at him with the intention to kill. "Ah...you have my condolences, truly." Autumn gasps. "You cannot possibly bring me lower, there's nothing left you can take away from me."

Autumn manages to get some air into his lungs as the Lone Wanderer continues to throttle him against the wall. "I am sorry you lost your daughter. In fact this is the reason I wanted to see you." Autumn said. The Lone Wanderer is left confused by words from the old man, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Put me down and I will tell you. I cannot bring back your daughter, but I can give you the satisfaction of vengeance." Autumn said before the Lone Wanderer drops him and paces back and forth, Autumn quickly restoring his breath. "Start talking," the Lone Wanderer orders before turning back around to look down on Autumn.

"It is both a mission to give you and a favour, one in the same." Autumn asks, "Destroy the Enclave." The Lone Wanderer replies bluntly, "Fine, just show me where all of your outposts."

"We are one." Autumn replies. The Lone Wanderer approaches the glass screen showing all of North America. "You have attacked east to west across all of America in nearly 20 states, you're not just one outpost so stop lying to me!" The Lone Wanderer furiously growls in his face.

"We're not an outpost. We are something...so much bigger." Autumn said as he walks over to the Lone Wanderer and fiddles with the buttons and the screen changes to the American underground vaults. "Every vault built by Vault-Tec before the Great War...except for one." Autumn said as he holds a button for a few seconds, revealing the hidden vault thousands of miles below the surface.

"My god!" The Lone Wanderer gasped at the image presented on the screen.

;-"

Six has been continuously running none stop since she parted from the Sole Survivor, making her way outside of the city and into the wilderness that goes on for miles and miles. It's not too long before she cannot go and falls to her knees with Vanessa in her arms.

Six tries to get back up, however her mouth is dry and still weak from her wounds, yet she remains persistent and tries to pick herself up and take Vanessa again, but barely makes a few feet before collapsing again Six tries again to desperately get up before a medical clinic is in her sight, so she walks on with all her strength, her persistence carries them both.

Six places Vanessa on her back and wraps her small arms around her shoulders until she hangs like a little cloak and walks on until she reaches the entrance of the clinic, pushing the doors open and rushing into the acting operating room at the back of the clinic.

Six's places Vanessa down on an operating table, "ok...you can do this!" Six thinks as she looks around for operating tools to try and fix Vanessa's torn lung.

;-"

The Sole Survivor sprints to a Vertibird ready to take off for the Prydwen, jumping in as it takes off before watching as the Enclave level the entire state, ancient pre-war structures, even the people that were abandoned. The smoke and fire shroud the sky with flames and smoke.

"They won't get away with this," the Sole Survivor said with an angered tone. "Damn right they won't," Butch said as he watches the entire city burn. "Wherever they dwell, we will destroy them!" Butch snarled in rage. The Sole Survivor looks at Butch with a straight face, he cannot blame him for feeling the way he does.

"All those people!" Butch cries as tears well up in his eyes before he falls on his knees as he tries to hold back his pain. "Let it all out bud." The Sole Survivor consoled as he sits down and lets his legs hang from the side, watching as a once great city, a light in the darkness, is reduced to rubble with the Ascending Fortress towering above.

The Sole Survivor and the others in the Vertibird watch in awe as the Ascendant Fortress, slowly yet noticeably, sinks into the ground with a loud growl as the rocks beneath begin to shift.

;-"

The Lone Wanderer and Colonel Autumn feel the vibrations of the sinking Ascendant Fortress. "Where are we going?" The Lone Wanderer asks out of curiosity. Colonel Autumn points at a human sized pod, which The Lone Wanderer looks at, "Use that to get back to the surface." Autumn begins as he suddenly collapses. The Lone Wanderer tries to help him up, but Autumn refuses and pushes him back before replying, "Get back to your allies." Autumn said. Instead The Lone Wanderer lowers himself to Autumns level, "What's wrong?"

Autumn scoffs at The Lone Wanderer's concern for his wellbeing, yet replies, "I'm sorry...old age, I just need to sit for a bit, and I'd like to do some good before I die." He said

The Lone Wanderer scoffs at him for the, "You have changed. You're not like the others." The Lone Wanderer mentions. "I know," Autumn agrees, "It was my pride...and patriotism that blinded me from seeing what my America was becoming...what we were turning it into: not a symbol of liberty or freedom...but a symbol of...greed...and of oppression." Autumn admits, acknowledging the evil of his cause.

"So promise me this," Autumn said straining. "Destroy America!" He orders like a commander to a soldier. The Lone Wanderer stands from crouching and slowly walks away, "No." The Lone Wanderer said, "I won't destroy America." He begins, "But I will promise you this," he said as he looks back at Autumn, "I will save America..."

Autumn chuckles at his vow, and replies with, "I suppose that will have to do." Autumn smiles before asking, "Do you think the US is redeemable at this point?"

The Lone Wanderer looks at Autumn with a scowl before saying, "No one is beyond redemption...so are you willing to assist?" He asks.

"I shall provide intelligence from within. To get out take a deployment pod, it's an alternative to parachuting troops into enemy territory. Take the elevators to the top floor and take a right, the pods will be there."

The Lone Wanderer nods before taking his leave, unaware of the one who was eavesdropping on their plot, the eavesdropper walks in silently, but is still noticed by Autumn. "Do you intend to kill me?" He asks with ease.

"You openly betrayed the Enclave, which is punishable by death!"

Autumn smirks at the threat as if it were empty, "Then do it. However...it would not seem that way to the rest of the Enclave." He said before the eavesdropper aims the barrel of a gun to his head, "Remember girl," Autumn said, "without me, you will never be free." Autumn said as he looks past his shoulder to face the eavesdropper. The girl's hand begins to shake in hesitation before throwing the gun into a corner in a fit of rage.

;-"

The Lone Wanderer randomly chooses an unoccupied deployment pod before quickly putting in the landing coordinates to land and straps himself in. The pod hatch closes before it quickly launched with heavy thrust.

The deployment pod launches from a chute like a rocket, being sent nearly at Mach 2 and at an altitude of 10,000 feet, flying through the air for hours, eventually the pod balances itself before igniting its built in thrusters to land safely onto the ground just outside the state of Indiana, just a few miles away from the Prydwen, that can be seen in the distance.

The Lone Wanderer glances up at the Prydwen before quickly making his way there before radioing his presence, "Elder Maxson, it just a few miles east of the Prydwen, would you mind making a little stop?" The Lone Wanderer asks.

"Very good, I will send a vertibird to your location. It's good to hear from you Sentinel." Manson said with gratitude, "Likewise," The Lone Wanderer replies. "I will see you shortly,"

End of chapter


	12. Daughter Figure

After weeks of walking with Vanessa recovering in her back, Six walks across the desert plains, trying to make her way to the Mojave, but is still weeks away from her destination.

Walking on the dry, cracked roads with sweat dripping from her head, dry mouth and a little dizzy. Six carries Vanessa a small and thin blanket, still unconscious from lots of blood loss from her surgery weeks prior.

Six's sunburned skin and lack of thick clothing is a perfect presentation to how scorching it is; only wearing a duster and a tank top with knee high boots and thin trousers.

Every step being taken is a testament to her will, refusing to succumb to her dehydration and starvation, reserving as many of her resources for the little girl in her back.

"Of all my years as a courier...this is by far the most difficult...and longest journey...ever! Of all time!" Six gasps as she continues walking on what seems like an endless journey. Each step more difficult than the last.

Six begins talking to Vanessa as if she was awake to stay focused, "I had to drop most of my stuff to carry you, y'know? Most of my ammo, my weapons, my armour. Now I'm stuck with you and my best friend the 10mm pistol." Six laboured her speech.

"Why am I carrying you again? It's not like you're my kid," Six moaned. "Thank you one-eleven for leaving me to care for a child! Something I don't know how to do!" Six complains as she continues to endure the heat, hunger and thirst.

Suddenly a gust of wind hits her face, refreshingly cold as it flows over her skin, letting out a pleasurable moan as she spreads her arms, "Feels great!" She gasps before the wind dies down. The sun pressing its heat on both of them. Six sighs in disappointment as she begins sweating again, "It was nice while it lasted...wasn't it?" Six asks for Vanessa's opinion, unsurprisingly she receives no response...

Six sighs in sadness before saying, "I hope you wake up soon." Hopeful as she may be, Six has her doubts she will awaken any time soon. Six looks at the road ahead and sharpens her eyes, only seeing plentiful dirt and rock with the sight of distant hills and mountains, "Admittedly nice view." She said before lowering her head, "I pray we find shelter soon." Six said as she continues the dreadful walk across the scorching desert.

They walk for hours and hours without stop or break. From dawn 'till dusk, even then she didn't stop to catch a breather, no matter how much she wanted to.

Six's posture becomes poor after the long journey, but when she stops to look up, Six discovers a pre-war gas station, old and rusty but untouched by the bombs. Her eyes widen with hope and raises a smile before rushing towards it for shelter, using up the remains of her strength and will to go on, eventually reaching the glass doors.

Six steps inside from the now setting sun and into the dark station. Six carefully examines the station store from where she is, unsurprisingly empty of any edible or drinkable products from this distance.

Six takes off the sheet of cloth holding Vanessa and places her down in a corner saying, "I'm going to look for some water and food, okay?" Six asks, no verbal response, but a barely audible groan from Vanessa is heard, this fills Six with hope. "You're strong little one. Keep fighting," Six said as she crouches to caress Vanessa's cheek with a smile.

Six stands from crouching and takes out her fully loaded 10mm pistol. Prepared to fire it at any moment, keeping her fore finger on the trigger guard.

Six leans to her left to peak what's behind the aisle, completely empty, with the gruesome sight of a human skeleton, "Must have perished after the bombs fell." Six said as she looks at a completely empty bottle of painkillers. "Overdosed on drugs." she said looking down at the skeleton with sorrow, "probably couldn't handle the struggle." She said before continues her search on the next aisle.

Six stops to peak her head out to view whatever is behind aisle two. As if she were blessed, she smiles and two cans of beans, she stands from crouching to swipe the cans from the shelf. The weight of two full cans of baked beans fills her with relief. "Yes lord!" She praised before continuing her search for water and any other products.

Moving on to the third aisle, she spots a Rad Roach, quickly crushing it with the heel of her boot, grinding her boot into the ground to save the bullet. "Disgusting creatures," Six said in disgust before moving on to the fourth and final aisle. The next aisle is disappointingly empty, absolutely nothing on the shelves or floor. Six lets out a bleak sigh in response to the lack of supplies. One of these is water.

'I have to keep searching.' Six internally monologues as she makes her way to the safe behind the cash register and the qsafe behind the counter. Six decides to open the safe first, taking out a bobby pin and placing it inside the keyhole. Next she takes out a screw driver and places it at the bottom rim of the keyhole. Six then pushes the screwdriver to the left, only to be stopped, realising she hasn't found the way to open it. So she turns the bobby pin to the right before pushing the screw driver again, but this time it doesn't budge. A final attempt placing the bobby pin on the other side and pushing the screwdriver again, the safe is unlocked, "Yes!" She exclaims before opening the safe.

Six smiles at the contents of the safe, "Nice!" She said taking out a box of 29 bullets for her 10mm pistol, along with the gun, a bottle and a half of purified water and 129 bottle caps, leaving the useless pre-war money. Placing them inside her survival pack.

I loud thud alerts her instincts to cock her pistol and slowly make her way to the source of the noise. Six peaks over the counter to see Vanessa struggling to hold herself up, shaking as she pushes herself to stand.

Six's instincts kick in and she rushes to Vanessa's side before she falls. Catching her by the chest, "Easy now." Six assures. "You're okay, you're safe with me." Six said to keep Vanessa calm, however, "Where's my dad?" Vanessa asks in a panic. "He's okay," Six replies, "He asked me to take care of you." Six lies to keep the small girl calm.

Vanessa remains silent before getting up and stumbling to a corner, hugging heir legs like a lonely and sad child. It came as no surprise to Six that Vanessa feels vulnerable. As a caring woman, she approaches Vanessa and sits on the ground next to her, although Vanessa tries to avoid her.

Six tries to be more comforting, trying to get her to talk. "Tell me about yourself." Six asks looking down at Vanessa, still hugging her small legs. Looking so frail in her eyes, Six attempts to comfort Vanessa by using her right arm to pull her closer into a hug.

However hesitant at first, Vanessa allows herself to be embraced by her acting carer. In Six's arm, Vanessa starts silently crying, Six notices and tries to console her, "Tell me what's wrong." Six asks in a soft voice. Vanessa's immediate response is, "I want my dad!" Vanessa quickly hugs Six back and lets her emotions free. Six hugs her back like a mother to her child.

The rest of the day they rested inside of the gas station. They didn't talk at all during the time they were there and still said nothing until the next morning.

Naturally, Six put Vanessa's comfort over her own. Six lies on the ground wearing nothing but her bra and trousers and using a small sheet alone as a makeshift bed. Vanessa has the comfort of having various sheets to use as a pillow and soft surface to lie on the ground next to Six.

Vanessa wakes up with a dry mouth and a hungry stomach. She leans upwards before coughing from her dry mouth. Vanessa looks for a source of water and eventually finds a half empty bottle of water. "Strange," Vanessa said looking at Six with a worrying expression, "She hasn't had a drink." Vanessa rushes to Six to check her mouth to find not saliva but a thick foam.

In a state of panic, Vanessa quickly goes for the water and pours in down Six's mouth. Vanessa jumps back when Six jumps up before coughing in shock. Six looks towards Vanessa with a shocked expression before looking towards the empty water bottle. Six's eyes widen and she looks toward Vanessa, "That was for you. Why waste it on me?" She asks with a bleak expression.

"You're taking care of me," Vanessa begins, causing Six to jerk in surprise, what Vanessa says after leaves her on shock, "but who's taking care of you?" Looking up at Six with large puppy eyes. The level of empathy within Vanessa comes shocking to Six. Going through life with people only in it for themselves, experiencing nothing like this. Years of being lied to, shot at, blown up, betrayed and people abusing her usefulness, someone is actually caring about her.

Six lets out a calm sigh before lying back down on her makeshift bed. "How do I reply to that?" She asks herself in her head. "Are you okay?" Vanessa asks as sits herself down at Six's side. "Yes," Six groans in displeasure before looking up at Vanessa with a smile, "Just...I'm starving and in pain from carrying you on my back for five weeks." Six places her palm on Vanessa's cheek, lifting a wider smile, "But seeing you alive and well, it was worth every step."

Vanessa smiles at Six with the brightest smile she can. Six checks her pip-boy for her hydration hunger and rest levels as well as the time. 7:19 a.m, Six is starving, well rested and parched, Six's reaction is a soft sigh. She pushes herself up from her makeshift bed and takes out the two canned beans and looks at them with deep thought.

"I don't know when we'll find food again. It would kill me to see her suffer." Six thought before looking towards the bright little girl who looks up to her. Six lets out a bleak sigh before opening the can of beans via her combat knife and passes it to Vanessa, "Eat. We hit the road in 30 minutes." Six stands from her makeshift bed and walks away.

Six stumbles upon the radroach she killed yesterday, staring at it with ravenous eyes. Her hunger is becoming more unbearable by the second. She takes out her knife and gets on her knees cuts up the potential meat from the roach. Once extracted, Six walks into the restroom where she stands in front of a sink and mirror.

Six tests the sink by turning the taps, and to her relief they work. She gulps down the water without the considering the large risk of radiation poisoning. But she kept going until her thirst is satiated. Possibly an entire litre.

Six then takes out the other can of beans and uses her combat knife to cut the seal off the can. She slowly eats out of the can, pouring the beans into her mouth like a drink while resisting the urge to gulp it down. She takes a deep breath and a quick exhale once the can of beans is empty. Six takes out a half empty container of Buffout pills and shakes the bottle to get a rough idea of how much pills are left. She opens the seal and takes out a single pill and placing it on the tip of her tongue before swallowing.

Almost instantaneously her strength and ability to endure the harsh wastes becomes optimal. "To get that girl to safety, I need to be as strong as I can. But we have months to go before we reach the Mojave. Are we going to last that long?" Six has doubts they will reach the Mojave at all, dying before they get there.

"No use speculating," Six said as she approaches the door to the store, "all we can do is keep going and hope for the best." She said to herself.

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13 Resistance

Message to readers:

Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to continue writing, however I will be re-writing previous chapters at the same time. Because, lets be honest, my writing skills in the starting chapters have been rubbish. You will still get chapters after this one, but you will also see some chapters being re-written.

I jut hope I haven't let you down, and that you're still reading. So I have decided to focus on one fanfic at a time, doing three at the same time takes up a lot of time and effort. So I have decided to focus solely on this. I'll upload as often as I can.

;-"

The night sky over the D.C Wasteland is pitch-black, not a star in sight. All of it is shrouded in a blanket of dust and smoke from the recent destruction and battles that had taken place.

The only source of light visible is the Ascension Fortress in the far distance, lighting up brighter than a Christmas tree every night. Butch looks through binoculars at the fortress, hiding in the debris of a collapsed building.

Through the binoculars, Butch watches as a set of hanger doors open in the Ascension Fortress and outcomes three squadrons of advanced aircraft. Butch pulls the radio to his mouth to report the aircrafts, "This is Tunnel Snake One, be advised, there are three squadrons of Hawks, I repeat, three squadrons of Hawks, over." Butch said calmly as he lets go of the radio.

Someone pats Butch on the shoulder pad. He looks over to see Susie Mach and Freddie Gomez wearing the same standard issue uniform, a jumpsuits with a protective vest, knee pads and boots. "What do we do now?" Susie asks with boredom in her voice. Butch sighs before he pulls up the radio to his mouth again, "Tunnel Snake One requesting orders."

Command replies back, "You're to maintain reconnaissance until further notice." Butch looks back at Susie, "Just like the other three times I had radio in." His eye twitches in annoyance. Susie rolls her eyes in boredom, Butch looks back into the binoculars at the fortress and Freddie stands guard.

Something in the distance catches Butch's attention. He zooms in on Enclave troop movements, and it's large. Butch quickly pulls the radio to his mouth, "Command, the Enclave are mobilising. I believe they're preparing for a frontal assault."

"...(Static)..." Butch fiddles with the radio, however he quickly realises, as shown by his expression, "We're being jammed." Butch jumps from his prone position into a crouch." Susie, Fred, we need to book it back to base." Taking his plasma rifle and wrapping the sling over his shoulder, "Shit's about to hit the fan and command can't see it." Butch quickly places a combat helmet on his head and attaches the clip under his chin.

"How are we going to get their on time? The base is miles away." Freddie asks as he continuously scans the area in paranoia for hostile troop patrols. "You think I don't know that, Fred? But how else are we going to get there? Any ideas?" Butch asks rhetorically. Butch takes a second to calm himself down, "Okay...we'll take the truck and pray like Hell we'll get there on time."

"If we don't die on the way there," Susie comments. "Thank's for the support Susie." Butch said sarcastically, "Freddie, sort your girl out, would you? I don't really want her supportive comments on the ride back." Butch said in annoyance. "Right, is the area clear." He asks Freddie.

Freddie makes a quick scan of the area before his reply, "Clear." Butch takes the lead and is the first to leave the debris in a crouching position.

The three of them keep themselves low to avoid detection, especially from airborne patrols and spotlights. Butch looks to the sky as he makes his way across to another building, and the sound of roaring engines fill his ears, "Shit! Hide," Butch said as he backs against the concrete wall.

Butch peaks his head out, and in his sights is a fighter jet, hovering above with a spotlight. He quickly pulls back when the spotlight makes a sudden move in their direction.

A drop of sweat drops down his forehead as he holds his breath, hoping it will pass. After a long moment of engines roaring, the sound slowly becomes more distant, and Butch is relieved as he lets out a long exhale. "Okay...come on," Butch pants in relief as he stands and continues to make his across the long stretch of road, as quick as they can.

After many stressful minutes of crossing the road, they eventually reach a rusty old truck with a massive mounted plasma turret in the back. "Freddie, you drive, I'll shoot, Susie, watch for patrols." Butch asks as he jumps into position at the back of the truck, holding onto the handles tightly.

"Shit! Get down!" Susie whispers as loud as she can, as if to avoid any unwanted attention. Butch ducks down for cover, Freddie ceases all movement and Susie jumps into cover under a light piece of debris.

It takes a moment for them to realise, but they quickly see what's coming; a large armoured patrol. Butch peaks his head out and takes a look at the patrol, and after a series of gas masked soldiers passing by, then Butch and his team watch in awe as a tank passes by.

However this tank isn't just big, it is equal in size of Liberty Prime, possibly larger; large tank road wheels rolling over a set of links on each said for mobility, humanoid torso and head with sensor pods and spotlights. "What the fuck is that?" Freddie asks in both fear and awe. Butch whispers back, "Whatever it is, it's going to roll right over our trenches and through out outposts." Butch replies.

They wait for the patrol to pass, an extremely tense and fearful five long, stressful minutes felt like hours of trying to avoid detection from the patrol just a few feet away, and it doesn't look like it's going to pass anytime soon.

Butch doesn't take his eyes off the patrol as he whispers to the driver, "Freddie, start the car." Freddie is a shocked as he hears the words leave Butch's mouth, "What?" He asks pretending to not hear, but Butch knows he was heard clearly and looks over to Susie's hiding spot, "Susie, get over here!" He whispered as loud as he could without drawing attention from the patrol.

Susie knows Butch said something in the distance, so she peaks her head out to find him taking cover at the back of the truck. Susie mouths back, "what?" Butch busters with his fingers as he mouths back, "You" pointing at her, "get over here," pointing at the ground, "now." Spinning his finger twice, signalling double time. Susie nods back in response, she softly and gently as she can, makes her way to the truck.

As Susie makes her approach, Butch looks over at the countless marching troops ahead of them. His heart is racing as he continuously looks back and forth at Susie and the soldiers, Butch's breathing becomes uncontrollable as each moments passes, "Freddie start the truck!" Butch calls, "Susie run!"

The Enclave shift their attention towards the van, and quickly come to the conclusion that they're the enemy and let loose. Susie just barely grazes her suit and flesh before she leaps for the truck. Butch takes of the turret with a tight grip before aiming down the sight and holding down the triggers, letting out a continuous stream of purple, superheated plasma bolts into the small Enclave army.

Freddie steps on the gas, the tires screech as they reach full speed, ploughing through the Enclave, off the road and onto the dry dirt. The distance between them and the Enclave army allows them to calm down. Butch and Susie allow some breathing space, letting their guard down.

"Butch!" Freddie screams in terror, "Get back in that gun now!" Butch realises the situation when he looks into the sky and watches as this large airborne interceptor, blending in the darkness of the night sky. The only reveal they get is when they see the plasma cannons fire. "Butch I'm on a thin road. I can't keep dodging. Get on the gun!" Freddie demands, looking back on the road.

Butch stands and takes the turret by the hands, takes aim and fires. The stream of purple plasma bolts land in the aircrafts plating and causes it to shift position and shake up its aiming as it fires, however, the surface is left unscathed. "It's armours' too thick! I can't get through!" Butch asks for help.

"Aim for the plasma guns!" Freddie shouts out. Butch tightens his grip on the turret handles as he looks back at the interceptor before letting loose in the cannons.

Butch repeatedly misses more than he successfully lands a shot, but eventually he destroys them. The damage causes the plasma to overheat and explode, causing the internal fusion core to implode. However the aircraft refuses to fall and continues its pursuit, despite the damage done to its' engines, leaving them exposed. "Great shootin' Butch!" Freddie commends, "Nice!" Susie joins in.

Butch smiles at the sight of the exposed engines and aims down the sights, firing a stream of plasma bolts into the engines. However he did not take into account how close it was to the ground and themselves. The Hawk spirals out of control, imploding into a metal husk of fire.

Butch looks up and quickly realises with awed eyes as the Hawk falls on a crash course towards the truck, "Oh shit!" Were the last things Butch said before the Hawk lands directly ahead of them. The truck is sent nearly 20 feet into the air before landing on its back.

Freddies' body is halfway through the front window of the truck with a bad head wound. Susie is just ahead with her legs crushed underneath a piece of rubble from the crashed Hawk like a flattened sausage.

Butch on the other hand, has a massive pipe through his abdomen and out through his back, pissing him on the ground like a staple pinning a piece of paper on a board. Butch looks at the pipe and can see his own blood leaking and gushing out of him. He looks up at the night sky and calls, "Fred! Susie!" His voice sounds so fragile and soft, like a small child. "Are you...alright?"

Susie and Freddie look up from being face down on the road, "I'll live!" Freddie calls back. Susie screams in pain, "My legs are crushed!" The sound of approaching footsteps reach their ears, getting closer with every second. "Fred," Butch calls for his team, "Can you walk?"

Freddie attempts to crawl out the window of the crashed truck, cutting his arms on the broken glass as he pulls himself out. Freddie jumps up the moment he gets out and rushes towards Susie. He gets down in his knees and uses all of the strength he can to free Susie from the rubble that pinning her on the ground, just barely enough to get her crushed feet out. Freddie takes Susie's arm and wraps it around his shoulder, heaving as he lifts her up off the ground as he stands from his knees.

It's not until Freddie is five feet from Butch when the sight on him pinned against the road by a massive pipe. Freddie looks down at him with eyes full of terror and heartache at the sight of his squad leader, and friend. "Fred go!" Butch's voice trembles, "Fred!" Blood gushes out of his mouth life a fountai mid-sentence, "Go!" Butch orders as his superior.

Freddie holds back his hesitation and takes off as fast as he can with Susie on his back, refusing to slow down. Despite the voice screaming in his head to go back, Freddie resists because of the danger he will put Susie in if he does.

Butch can hear the Enclave approach, at the same time, Freddie's footsteps become distant. He smiles knowing his friends are far away. Butch drops the smile and reaches for his sidearm and takes it out of the holster. Butch opens fire on the Enclave Soldiers peaking out behind the husk of the crashed Hawk.

Butch roars at them, "Come on! I've gotta good-" his sidearm clicks, "-empty mag. Ah crap!" Butch watches as the Enclave soldier's surround him. All of them are uniformed with tailored fatigues, arm and leg plating and tactical Kevlar woven vests.

"Your uniforms are changing all the time. What's with that? Butch asks as a distraction from the pain.

"That's because there are different battalions in the Enclave." Butch looks towards the source of the voice. An extremely cackled, almost completely static voice. "Each of them given a respective purpose. Like myself, a power-trooper. Designed to fight in the front lines"

The Enclave power trooper makes his approach, "Take him alive." Butch puts on a disdainful expression as he looks up. The sight of a more advanced variant of the X-1 power armour fitted with Enclave technology. Even the power armour frame looks a lot thinner than the design Butch is familiar with.

"This is Sentinel Butch Deloria. General Leopard will want to question him personally." Butch laughs hysterically at him, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm harpooned like a whale!" Looking up at the power-trooper with a grin. Then he walks up to Butch and kneels down to get a closer look at his face, "You underestimate our medical capabilities." Smiling behind the mask.

Butch exhales as he passes out from the blood loss, creating a pool of red around him. The power armoured soldier gets up from kneeling. "Put him under cryogenic stasis to prevent any further blood loss." The staticky voice of the Enclave power-trooper orders. "Yes sir," two soldiers volunteer themselves as they step out of the circular formation. "And cut down the pipe to size."

Freddie continues continues to heave his way across the wasteland with Susie unconscious on his back. He slows down and stops in his tracks. Freddie turns to face the burning metal husk of the Enclave Hawk. The desire to go back for his best friend and squad leader is overwhelming.

Freddie is startled by the appearance of a another airborne medical transport hover above the crashed Hawk. Hovering directly above Butch and two soldiers carrying him. A beam of light projects itself onto the three of them and they go up it like a straw tube before completely vanishing within. The medical transport projects a transparency field around its' metal husk to turn invisible.

Freddie notices movement in the distance, in response his attention is caught. In his sight is the massive army of Enclave tanks, power-troopers up front with the main force just behind, which he responds with wide eyes and a loud gasp, "Oh shit!" Before dashing as fast as he could while hauling Susie back.

Freddie makes a sudden stop when a loud bang goes off in the distance, followed by the words, "Where do you think you're going?" Freddie collapses where he stands when he feels a sharp, agonising pain in his leg. Screaming in pain until his lungs emptied. The sound of footsteps draw closer with every second, and a unit of Enclave soldiers com into view and circle around Freddie and Susie, one of them speak, "The Sentinel will certainly speak if his friends' lives are at stake." Before standing in front of Freddie, looking down at him with a mocking grin, while Freddie looks up in disdain and pain. "Alerting the Brotherhood of our assault...that would be problematic." She said before smacking the butt of her plasma rifle into Freddie's face, knocking him unconscious and dropping flat into the dirty mud, now soaking in the rain.

failing to report the incoming attack.


End file.
